After the Rain
by Hnuie
Summary: Cloud wants to get away from everything once the school year ends, but will his feelings for Tifa force him to stay?
1. To be honest I had a longing

  
**Story Title: **_After the Rain_  
**Rating: **_K_  
**Genre: **_Romance and Drama_  
**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction._  
**A/N: **_This is my attempt of creating a modern CloTi drama. I wonder how this'll work out? I was inspired to write this after watching so many Korean/Japanese/Chinese dramas since childhood. Ah, the tears I've cried. The titles of each chapter will be derived from the English lyrics of a song called "Hayate gumo" by KOTOKO. I would've given it the title "Whirlwind Clouds" but it didn't match the story so I had to give it a completely different title instead. Being that this is the first chapter, things might start off slowly. Tell me what you think._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1  
**_To be honest I had a longing_

As Cloud thought, it was raining. They had just entered the rainy season after all, so it couldn't be helped. Grabbing his umbrella, he took off for school. It would be his last year in high school at last, which meant goodbye to all the lame teachers and classes. Finally he could focus on the future and take courses he _really_ needed in college. With these thoughts in his mind, he walked to school feeling relieved. From around the corner, he met up with his friend Zack. They were both different in many ways. Looks, habits, and especially personality. Cloud's shock of blonde hair stood out in deep contrast with Zack's dark black hair. Zack was even a year older than Cloud, but no matter. They were best friends.

"Hey, Cloud." Zack waved with his free hand as the other held his umbrella.

"Hey." Cloud returned the gesture and they headed to school together, all the while talking about their future courses and goals.

When they reached the school, the campus looked nearly empty but when they stepped inside a flood of students taking shelter from the rain blocked almost every passage in the hallway and filled up classrooms. Both sidestepped their way through the crowd into their class and once they reached their destination, collapsed into their assigned seats.

"Phew! And I thought Christmas shopping was dangerous." Zack fanned himself with his hand, exaggerating his stress. A few girls from their class giggled in his direction, and he winked. Cloud looked around to see who Zack was looking at, when he saw the group of girls, he turned to Zack with a raised eyebrow. "You know…" Cloud started, but Zack cut him off. "I know, I know. It's because I'm like that, that she broke up with me. I can't help it! It's just a habit!"

"A habit she can't stand." Cloud said. They were referring to Zack's ex-girlfriend, Aerith. Zack, being quite a ladies man, couldn't seem to stop his habits and thus resulting in Aerith dumping him. He was a bit devastated after the breakup, but he never gave her up. Before Zack could think up of a witty come back to Cloud's comment, Aerith walked in. Walking beside her was her raven-haired friend—she caught eyes with Cloud for a second.

"Why, hello beautiful." Zack grinned at Aerith.

Aerith folded her arms but played along. "Hello, Zack."

"How was your morning?"

"Great," Aerith smiled for a second, and then frowned but said slyly, "Until now."

Zack gave her a puppy eyed look of innocence and she giggled. She could never get tired of seeing that look. As Zack flirted and Aerith glared, Aerith's raven-haired friend smiled brightly and waved to Cloud. He smiled a little, feeling embarrassed for some reason, and waved back. She sat in the desk in front of him without saying a word. Cloud stared at her in the corner of his eye. She was Tifa. He's known her since they were just kids. They weren't particularly close or anything of the like, but she always stood out from his life.

"What are your plans for college?" Tifa suddenly asked. Cloud found himself staring into her eyes, but he didn't look away.

"Well, I might leave town." Cloud said. "This place doesn't offer what I want."

"Really?" Tifa's eyes fell. She looked sad.

"Maybe." Cloud pointed out.

"But if you do, I'll miss you."

A fluttery feeling rose in Cloud's chest, he smiled awkwardly. On cue, their teacher walked in. Tifa smiled at Cloud one last time before departing for her seat followed by Aerith. Zack sat in his seat behind Cloud and poked his back to get his attention.

"Hey, so you got to talk to your lady." Zack whispered. "Anything interesting?"

"We were just talking." Cloud whispered back.

"C'mon, we all know you were crushing on her back in the day."

"Yeah, well, that was back in the day." And with that Cloud stuffed his face in his textbook to signal that he wasn't saying anymore. Zack chuckled. "We'll talk about this later."

---

And they really did talk about it later. Zack kept bugging Cloud about it and he wouldn't stop. It was his annoying way of showing how he cared. Cloud didn't mind, but he thought it was more of being nosy than caring. The rain still hadn't let up either.

"You still like her." Zack repeated for the hundredth time after class.

Cloud stopped eating and sighed heavily. "All right, I do." Zack announced, "Ha!" but Cloud continued, "It's too late though. We've already got our lives down and I don't think she would want to change what she's got."

Zack suddenly stared at Cloud, looking grave and serious. It was a look only Cloud and Aerith have seen. "Are you saying you don't have room for her in your life?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"It's just…" Cloud stared at his food. "It's been too long. It'd be strange to suddenly announce to her how I feel when I could've done it a long time ago."

"Well, you've still got your whole life ahead of you." Zack said.

"She'll do fine without me." Cloud jammed the rest of his bread into his mouth and stood up to leave for class. Zack sighed and followed quietly. When in class Cloud couldn't help but feel an aura of irritation emanate from Zack behind him. He could feel Zack's eyes on his back, sending him secret messages. Cloud glanced back and shot Zack a quick glare. "Cut it out." His eyes said. Zack motioned his eyes towards Tifa's direction. Cloud shook his head and returned to his work.

After school Cloud and Zack stayed in class to finish up the last of their schoolwork. Cloud was having trouble with a certain problem and Zack's explanations only made it worse. "Zack, not even Einstein will be able to understand you." Cloud rubbed his face, frustrated.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here." Zack shrugged. "Besides, it's Einstein that no one understands."

Cloud shut his notebook. "I'll just do this at home."

"Procrastinating now? Why not just ask Tifa?"

Cloud fidgeted in this seat. "W-What?"

"She's good at this stuff. Just ask her." Zack said, making it sound easy.

"And how would you know that?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

Zack laughed. "That's what I heard from Aerith anyway. Don't worry, I didn't lay a finger on your girl."

"Sh-shut up…" Cloud said weakly.

"Ask her. It's not that hard."

"I can do the work myself."

"Let's see, approximate time of Cloud being able to do schoolwork himself? Hmm… counting… counting…"

"Zack, I'm serious."

"I am too." Zack said, his eyes emotionless.

Cloud looked away, sighing. "I'm not asking her."

"Just keep telling yourself that…"


	2. For those adolescent feelings

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! They were awesome! Tifa gets more spotlight in this chapter. As for Zack and Aerith, they'll have their own moments happening behind the scenes in later chapters._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**  
_For those adolescent feelings_

"Tifa, can you help me out?" Cloud couldn't believe he was doing this. After having gotten Zack to shut up about it, he tried doing everything himself and even consulted the examples he copied down. Yet to no avail did he understand. It took him twenty minutes to finally conclude that he really did need help, and so he picked up his phone and called Tifa. He just hoped Zack didn't find out or he'd be yapping about it forever.

"Sure, I can help." Answered Tifa. "Um, but what did you mean when you said I shouldn't mention this to Zack?"

"Just… please don't…" Cloud said with great difficulty.

"All right. So, when do you want to meet?"

"If it's okay, I was thinking about heading over to the library right now."

"Great. See you there." After exchanging goodbyes, they hung up. Cloud collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from using up all of his energy just reaching for the phone. Already he could see Zack's smug grin. It wasn't that Cloud never asked Tifa for help, it was just rarely he ever did.

"What did I get myself into?" Cloud muttered, pulling on a long-sleeved shirt before leaving. It was a bit chilly, but he'd be in comfort of the warm library soon anyway. With his notebooks clutched under his arms he stuffed his free hand into his pocket and headed towards the library. The sky was still gloomy and dark. Though it wasn't raining the fresh puddles of water from the morning shower were still present. Careful not to step in them, Cloud made his way across the large bodies of water and even extra cautious of standing too close to the edge of the sidewalk. You never know when a car was going to drive by and splash rainwater all over you.

When Cloud arrived at the library, he looked around just in case Tifa had got there already. He didn't see her anywhere, but the library was quite big. She could've been sitting in a seat upstairs, though it wasn't likely. He was about to head upstairs to take a look when he heard the sound of a warm voice speak suddenly from behind.

"Cloud?" said Tifa who had just barley walked in. Cloud felt his heart beating, though he wasn't sure if it was because he was taken by surprise or something else. Before he could say anything, she smiled and said, "Let's find a seat, shall we?" Cloud nodded slightly and followed her to an empty table. Right away they got to work. Tifa's explanations were much easier to understand; yet Cloud kept forgetting what she had just said. But she was patient and often laughed when he would ask her to repeat. Somehow they made it through, and they had spent two hours there. It seemed to Cloud that their time there was too brief, and he regretted that they spent more time talking about schoolwork than other things.

He dug his hands into his pocket nervously. "Um, Tifa."

She looked up at him, her eyes gentle. "Yes?"

"Are you free for the rest of the day?"

She smiled and nodded shyly. Cloud saw it as a way of her saying, _"It's about time you did something."_ He chuckled and invited her to walk with him. It was still cold outside, and he hoped it didn't bother her. She looked perfectly warm in her maroon sweater though, which only made Cloud feel colder. "Are you okay?" Tifa asked, noticing he wasn't well dressed for the cold. He nodded, trying not to let her see him shiver. "I'm all right." She didn't look too sure. As they walked she slipped off the scarf she was wearing, then she stopped him.

"This isn't much, but here." She wrapped it around him. Cloud couldn't help but get the feeling she planned on choking him, but she placed the scarf around him gently. He instantly began to feel warm—around his neck anyway. When she was satisfied, she stepped away, smiling brightly. "Is it helping?"

"Um, yeah..." Cloud rubbed the back of his head.

Tifa laughed. "I'm sorry that I can't do much." An awkward pause followed by shy glances to the other. "Let's get something to eat." Cloud suggested, pointing to a café just across the street. "My treat." By the time they had crossed, it had begun sprinkling. Cloud bought hot chocolate for both and they sat in the comfort of the café, away from the rain. They sat at a table across from each other, sipping their chocolate and exchanging words here and there.

"Are you really leaving town?" Asked Tifa when they were on the topic about school.

Cloud took a glance of her saddened face and looked down. "I'm still not sure. But I'm likely to." He looked at her. "And you?"

"I'm going to stay here. Too much that I can't give up on."

"I see."

"But… Cloud," Tifa looked into his eyes. "If you _do_ leave, is it all right to say… that I'll be waiting?" Her hands were clutched in her lap as she spoke. Cloud stared at her in disbelief, surprised that she would say something like that. Then he smiled and said, "Yeah." They soon left the café though it was still raining. Standing outside, they wondered how they were going to get home without getting wet. Keeping close inside the roof of the buildings, they made their around the sidewalk and spotted a quiet side street that seemed to beckon them. Cloud felt nostalgic feelings rush into him as he stood across from it. Without warning, Tifa suddenly walked out into the side street.

"I can't believe it." She said in wondrous awe. "I used to walk down this road all the time."

Cloud watched her as she stood out in the rain smiling excitedly. He used to walk down this road too. He and Tifa had both gone to the same grade school, but at the time they never talked as often as they did now. If they ever did cross paths on this road, all they said to one another was a quick greeting. And now, after so long, he was standing on this path again with her. Tifa was getting completely soaked in the rain, and she didn't care at all. Cloud walked over to her, slowly getting wet as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cloud." Tifa said when she saw how wet he was getting. "You're getting yourself soaked-"

"You are too." Cloud said solemnly.

"Cloud?"

Tifa cocked her head to the side, confused, for Cloud had squatted down in front of her. He turned his head so his face was visible to Tifa and said, "C'mon. I'll give you a ride home."

She smiled shyly and allowed him to scoop her up and carry her. As Cloud carried her on his back as they walked through the side street, each corner and each house brought long lost childhood feelings to Cloud. With Tifa's arms locked around his waist, it made his heart beat faster. Not once did she ever relax her head on his back though. She never did.

"…I remember…" Tifa mumbled, blushing. "…The day you first offered to carry me on your back like this."

"Except I had an umbrella and we weren't soaking wet."

Tifa laughed. "Yes, but that didn't matter to me. It was… just nice being with you."

Cloud stepped over a puddle and turned a corner. They were getting closer to their homes. "Cloud… remember when we first met?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded. "Yeah." In her voice, Cloud could hear longing. It was enough to melt his yearning heart. "Why do you ask?"

"…I just… wanted to know."

They continued walking through the side street that overflowed with memories of their youth. Once they drew near the busy streets, Cloud set Tifa down and walked her to her front porch. It was only then he wondered what sort of excuses they'd tell about their drenched clothes. When he asked about this to Tifa, she chuckled and said, "Good luck." They departed and Cloud walked right across the street to his house. After taking a warm shower and washing his clothes, he realized that he had forgotten to give Tifa back her scarf.


	3. That withered away at some point in time

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Awesome reviews, everyone! Speaking of which, many of you seemed to like scarf idea. I'm glad you did! Onto the chapter, can anyone guess what the first song Tifa plays is?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**  
_That withered away at some point in time_

Cloud rang the doorbell to Tifa's house. He shifted his weight nervously, waiting. Before he was standing in front of her house now, he had paced back and forth in his room wondering if he should return the scarf now or wait until school starts and return it to her then.

_But she lives right across the street!_ Cloud had thought. _I should just go right now._

Carefully holding the scarf in his hands, afraid he might tear it up at any moment; Cloud walked quickly to the front door of Tifa's house and pressed the doorbell without thinking. And so here he was, waiting. The door opened and he came face to face with—"Mr. Lockheart!" Cloud bowed, reacting before thinking. He heard Tifa's father laugh, his voice deep but friendly. "Hello there, Cloud." Her father said. Cloud looked up. "I-I'm sorry for coming without notice." Cloud said.

"Not at all, please, come in." Tifa's father stepped out of the way and allowed Cloud inside. Once Cloud walked in, Mr.Lockheart suddenly shouted, "Tifa! You have a visitor!" It left a ringing in Cloud's ear. Not a moment later did Tifa appear at the foot of the stairs, she stared at Cloud, surprised.

"C-Cloud?" Tifa stammered.

"Um, hi." Cloud said, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit in such a situation.

Tifa's father laughed heartily. "Have fun kids!" And with that he left them alone. Cloud and Tifa stared at one another before Tifa finally asked, "Uh, um, hi, Cloud. Did you still need help with something?"

It took a moment for Cloud to say, "Uh, no. It's just… I thought I should give this back." He handed her the black scarf and she took it. "Is that all?" she asked, staring at him still looking a bit confused. He nodded and said, "Yeah. I-I guess that's all." He turned to leave but Tifa stopped him.

"Wait," she called. Cloud turned back around. "Since you're here, why not stay a while?"

He hesitated. "Can you do that?" Tifa asked. Cloud thought for a moment, then smiled and answered, "I can do that." Once Tifa told her father (who was working in the garage at the time) that Cloud was staying for a while, she returned to him and they headed to the living room. The furnishing was quite comfortable and the colors were warm and welcoming. What stood out the most was a deep black piano that was in the corner of the room. It looked brand new, but Tifa and her father had, had it for a long time. Also, it belonged to Tifa's mother who had passed away when Tifa was a child. No doubt was this piece of art cherished in this household.

"Do you play?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"Some." She took a seat on the piano chair and pressed some keys. Once she became comfortable with her position, she began playing a song. The slow melody was so soothing and nostalgic, like a warm embrace. Tifa's skilled hands moved gracefully across the piano, pressing each key gently without flaw. Cloud listened intently, caught in the song's spell. Before he knew it, the song was over.

"That was beautiful." He commented, the song's melody repeating itself in his head.

"My mother taught me that song." Tifa eyes traced a long lost memory. She looked so far away to Cloud as she spoke. "I may have lost the music sheet to this song, but I still remember every key of it by heart."

Cloud looked at her sadly. Then asked, "…Will you teach me a song?" Tifa looked at him, smiled, and invited him to sit down next to her. It wasn't the first time Cloud had touched a piano, he knew a bit how to play it, though his finger movements were a bit awkward or otherwise completely wrong. But Tifa was patient and showed him how to press a certain number of keys at once or continuously. During that time, Cloud's heart beat faster than ever. He wondered why it was that now, of all the chances they both had, that they were both here together. It was as if everything he could've done but didn't came back and kicked him in the butt.

He hoped… that it wouldn't be something they'd regret.

"Ah, so that's where you two disappeared off to." Tifa's father appeared from the hallway. "Gee, Tifa, I'm awfully hungry. Why not cook me up a meal?"

"Of course." Tifa got up along with Cloud, taking it as his cue to leave.

"Don't go anywhere." The man said, stopping Cloud in his tracks. "I thought you should join us for dinner."

"Is that all right?" Cloud asked.

"Bah! You don't see any crossed fingers do you?" The man slapped Cloud's back, laughing heartily again. Tifa chuckled, but she looked a little embarrassed. Afterwards, she disappeared into the kitchen. Cloud talked a bit with her father, but soon escaped into the kitchen with Tifa.

"Sorry." Tifa said, still a bit embarrassed. "Father always scares people like that. But he's really a good man."

"Yeah, I can see that." Cloud looked around the cozy little kitchen. A clock in the shape of a chicken ticked in the corner, it read 6 o'clock. He looked around and saw various food ingredients everywhere. Preparing dinner may take about an hour at the most. And he honestly didn't want to be stuck with Tifa's father—not that there was anything wrong with the man. "Anything I can help with?"

"Oh, no! I can't let you do that." Tifa said. "It's not right of me."

"But I want to help."

"What can you do?"

"Well, I can… help."

Tifa laughed, her ponytail bobbing along with each movement. "All right. You can start 'helping' by peeling the cabbages there."

Cloud often had to cook for himself and his mother, so of course he knew how to do something as simple as peeling cabbages. Tifa must have had to cook for herself and her father as well. Funny how their similarities were never clear until now. When they finally finished the meal, Tifa's father had fallen asleep out of boredom on the couch. Cloud sat at the dinner table as Tifa went to wake him. After a couple of minutes, a very tired looking Mr.Lockheart and a giggling Tifa appeared. Tifa sat down across from Cloud, her father sitting next to her. He yawned loudly. "I'm so tired!"

"You don't have to eat now." Tifa said.

"But you put your heart and soul into making this! I can't just eat it later!"

"I didn't do it alone." Tifa looked at Cloud, who was sitting uncomfortably. "Cloud helped me."

"So I see!" said her father, staring at the strangely shaped cabbage.

During their dinner, Tifa's father asked Cloud many questions. It had been a while since they both had seen each other, so he was quite curious on what events had occurred in Cloud's life.

"I hear you're leaving town once the school year end." Said Mr.Lockheart, looking concerned. "Can you handle it?"

"I have to. If not, it would've been no point in leaving." Replied Cloud.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. Still, you will be missed, boy."

After dinner, Cloud helped Tifa clean the table and set away the plates and food, but she insisted on washing the dishes alone. Seeing I was useless to argue any further, Cloud returned to the living room. He stared at the piano, wanting to play some more but decided to wait for Tifa. Instead he looked around at the photos hung around the wall. They all seemed to have an image of Tifa in them through the years. From when she was an adorable baby to a grown woman. Her mother looked much like her as well from the pictures Cloud saw.

"Lots of pictures, eh?" Interrupted Mr.Lockheart. He walked in the living room, staring at the pictures. "I remember when we took these photos as if they were yesterday." He stooped walking and faced a certain photo on the wall. Cloud walked over to him, wondering what he was looking at. It was an image of Mr.Lockheart's wedding day, his wife smiling happily beside him.

"A beauty, ain't she?" he said. "I'll never forget that light in her eyes when she smiled, Tifa's mother. Broke my heart when she died, it did. That Tifa, she's a good girl. Took over her mother's work at home ever since. She's been taking care of everything and I don't even ask her to. Bless her heart." The man sniffed, becoming emotional of the memories. But when he looked at Cloud, his eyes were perfectly clear and they resonated a father's strength. "Your leave is going to wound her forever. I don't ask you to stay, but I hope you reconsider. It's your life after all."

"…I'll keep that in mind."


	4. And were completely forgotten

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully we'll see more progress in Tifa and Cloud's relationship from this point on._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**  
_And were completely forgotten_

The school bell rang loudly across the campus. Cloud and Zack had barley walked into the room, out of breath. Zack had slept in, and Cloud was forced to wait for him. They walked to their seats, arguing about whose fault it was when the teacher walked in. Before sitting down, Cloud looked around for Tifa. She was nowhere to be found. It was strange. She was usually never late or absent. He took a glance at Aerith and they made eye contact. He gave her a look of questioning, and she mouthed, _"Later."_

Cloud nodded and sat down. He anxiously waited for the lesson to end so he could ask Aerith what was up. The minute their teacher dismissed the class he practically ran over to her desk and immediately asked, "Where's Tifa?"

She stared at him in amazement. "You don't waste time, do you?" As she took out her lunch she said, "She's not feeling well today, so she stayed home."

Cloud thought it was strange. She rarely stayed home unless she was incredibly ill. And she last time he saw her she was perfectly fine! He wondered what happened. Zack appeared from behind Aerith, but he wasn't in his usual energetic mood. "Is Tifa okay?" Zack asked Aerith. She nodded. "She's fine. But she won't be here tomorrow either."

"Is that so?"

"It seems so."

Cloud ate his lunch quietly while Zack chatted with Aerith. For once their conversations weren't filled with the usual jabber. It was pleasant and calm, for Aerith smiled serenely on occasions. Tifa's absence was a big change, but Cloud managed to get through it. He occasionally threw in a comment on whatever Zack and Aerith talked about, but otherwise he was just eating. He wondered if Tifa was eating lunch too. He must've looked incredibly spaced out because Zack began waving his hand to get his attention.

"Oh, sorry." Cloud placed his food down.

"You should blink more, y'know?" Zack said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know… sorry." Cloud took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ah, a sandwich… I want one too." After trying to make Cloud give him the rest of his sandwich, Zack stalked off to get one of his own from the long lunch line. Cloud was left alone with Aerith. She sat on the desk, staring out the window. Cloud glanced at her, then returned to eating. She, like Zack, was a year older than him. He met her when she was still dating Zack, but after a series of unfortunate events they broke up. She was a calm and dignified person, much like Tifa. Except, she was much better at hiding how she felt.

"…You and Zack." Cloud said, seemingly out of the blue. Aerith looked at him, her green eyes curious. "I don't mean to pry, but, what are your feelings for him now?"

She looked away, smiling sadly. "I'm not sure myself. I guess in some ways I'm afraid of believing him. It's hard to believe in someone, you know? Especially when that person rarely shows how they feel for you."

"He seemed quite head-over-heels for you."

"Yes, well, he's always like that though. I rarely got to see the seriousness of him. The first time I did though… was when we broke up." She stared out the window at her reflection. She looked like a sad angel. "I do miss being with him… but I'm afraid."

"…Zack's trying hard."

She turned to him, smiled and said, "I know."

At that moment Zack happily returned with two sandwiches in his hands, one of them he handed to Aerith who accepted it. Cloud watched the two interact with one another. In a way, they were both like him and Tifa. Aware of one another's feelings yet so afraid of what may happen. However, it seemed Zack was going to take any risks just to be with Aerith. She must be something special. After school, Zack walked Aerith home for the first time in a long while. Cloud headed straight to Tifa's house. When he rang the doorbell though, no one came to answer. Even if Tifa wasn't there, her father would've answered it. He waited for five more minutes. Still no one came.

Disheartened, he walked across the street to his house. He had left his keys to the front door in his room, so he knocked on the door. His mother was still home, so he knew he wouldn't be locked out. But when he opened the door, he came face to face… with Tifa.

"T-Tifa?" Cloud stammered, dropping his book bag.

She simply smiled. "Welcome home, Cloud."

He wondered if he had walked to the wrong house, but calmly picked up his bag.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, his heart beating unsteadily.

"Your mom invited my father and I for dinner.

"Oh… did she?"

Tifa allowed him through and closed the door. Already he heard the sound of laughter coming from the living room. No doubt it was his mother and Tifa's father. He departed to his room while Tifa waited for him downstairs. He quickly changed out of his uniform and threw on some warm clothes before going back down to the living room. His mother and Tifa's father greeted him warmly.

"Welcome home, Cloud." Said his mother, smiling.

"Welcome home, boy!" cheered Tifa's father loudly.

"I-I'm back." Cloud smiled uncomfortably.

He was stuck in the living room for a couple of minutes before Tifa thought of an excuse for them to leave. When they stood outside the front door, Cloud kept staring at Tifa. She didn't look ill. In fact, she looked completely healthy! When she caught him staring, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just… you didn't come to school today."

"Oh, that." She sat down on the porch. "I wasn't exactly motivated to go."

"So it wasn't because you weren't feeling well?"

Tifa looked at him, smirking. "Well, not really."

He blinked, not understanding the situation. Was there something he missed? Forgot? He didn't know. Stuck in his own thoughts, he stared at the floor, thinking. Tifa bent down, catching him a bit off guard. "Were you worried?" She asked innocently.

Cloud blushed and muttered. "…Yeah…"

She giggled. "I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern though."

They talked all the while about random subjects before being called into the house two hours later. The meal was delicious and warm, filling up their stomachs but leaving enough room for more and desert. The afternoon atmosphere was talkative and pleasant. It had been a while since Cloud experienced such a family moment. He even smiled. When the day grew old, Tifa and her father bid them good-bye. Before Tifa left though, Cloud asked, "Will you be coming to school tomorrow?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I've got plans tomorrow."

Cloud waved a sad goodbye and returned to helping his mother wash up. After that he walked up to his room and collapsed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Before going to bed, he walked past the calendar and decided to check up on the dates. He traced his finger from date to date, and stopped when he came upon the date for tomorrow. It was circled in red ink, and in the box was written: _Anniversary of Mrs. Lockheart's passing_.

Tomorrow was the day Tifa's mother passed away. Cloud had completely forgotten. In shame, he turned out the lights and lay on his bed, no longer sleepy. After a few minutes, his mother came to check up on him. "Still awake?" she said.

"…Yeah."

"It's been a long day... for all of us."

Cloud knew that his mother was well aware of what Tifa and her father was going through. He thought for a moment. Then asked, "Is it okay… if I don't go to school tomorrow?"

"Whatever the reason why?"

"I… want to go with Tifa to visit her mom's grave."

Silence. Finally, his mother replied with a smile in her voice, "That'll be fine."


	5. Even days of despair

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_I know… this chapter took a bit long to finally be uploaded. I won't give any excuses though!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**  
_Even days of despair_

Cloud got up early to prepare himself for visiting the grave of Tifa's mother. He had called Tifa the night before to ask if it was all right for him to go along, and she replied that she would be happy if he went. Cloud dressed in black, the color of mourning. When he went downstairs, his mother was already waiting for him and together they headed for the gravesite. Tifa and her father had already left earlier that morning. They needed a moment with just the family.

It was about 8 o'clock when Cloud and his mother arrived. Tifa and her father were beside the grave, waiting patiently. When Tifa saw Cloud, she smiled. But it was no ordinary smile. It was an empty one. She and her father greeted them. For a moment Cloud's mother and Tifa's father talked amongst themselves about their memories of Mr. Lockheart's passing wife. Even Tifa chimed in at times to reminisce about the good times and the bad. Cloud had nothing to talk of. He had never met Tifa's mother. He didn't know much about her either, but during the few times he saw her with Tifa when they were young, her mother seemed so kind and gentle. Once when she made eye contact with Cloud, she smiled warmly much like Tifa has done now.

"I'm glad you both came today." Said Mr.Lockheart, holding back his tears. "I'm sure my wife's happy too."

"Of course." Said Cloud's mother. "I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for anything."

They stayed there for about two hours, just talking. Cloud didn't have much to say, but he didn't mind. It was nice hearing them talk about things that weren't so depressing. And he was able to learn more about Tifa's mother. She was a lot like Tifa from what he heard; or rather Tifa was a lot like her mother. He wondered what things would be like if her mother hadn't passed away. Maybe Tifa would smile more often—happily. When their stomachs began to growl from hunger, Mr. Lockheart decided they should find some place to eat. However, Tifa stayed put.

"…I want to stay here a little longer." She said. Her father gave her a sad look and sighed. "You just be sure to eat something." Tifa nodded. Cloud's mother looked at him, for he hadn't moved either. He told her, "I'm going to stay with Tifa."

The adults left with somber faces. Cloud knelt down beside Tifa who was staring intently at her mother's gravestone. Around the grave were freshly picked flowers that lay beside it, giving it a much lighter feel. Tifa ran her fingers over her mother's name that was inscribed into the smooth stone. She wasn't crying, but she looked about ready to.

"I never thought… once in my life, that my mom wouldn't be here." Said Tifa after a moment's silence. "I believe that she's still with me, but… it's hard to believe when I can't feel her." Tifa drew her fingers away from the stone and enclosed them in her hand. "…It's hard."

Cloud placed a gentle hand on her shoulder for comfort. She placed her hand on his, and they quietly took in the silence's serenity. Cloud listened to her talk about her mom the entire time. He'd nod every now and then to what she'd say, and express his opinion when she'd ask. It was the first time he saw her talk so much. She had many things to say. In a way, it seemed like she was pouring out everything she felt to him. They stayed there for a long time. Cloud insisted that Tifa get something to eat, she appeared rather frail and he knew she was hungry. Of course he was rather hungry himself but at the moment he didn't notice. Tifa was reluctant to go, but she eventually gave in. They went to a nearby sandwich shop and bought two sandwiches for each.

"How's the sandwich?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"It's good." She replied, taking another bite out of the sandwich.

A couple of customers (and workers) stared at Tifa and Cloud. They were the only ones in black, so they stood out quite easily. No one paid them any mind though. It wasn't unusual for a strange pair to walk in the store every once in a while. After staying there for about thirty minutes, they returned to the gravesite to wait for their parents. Cloud's cell phone rang a couple minutes later. It was his mom.

"Cloud, how long are you going to stay there before coming home?" his mother asked. She didn't sound upset—just worried.

"I'll be staying as long as Tifa is." He said. Tifa looked up at the sound of her name.

"All right but… don't stay out there too long."

"Is that your mother?" Tifa asked. Even though Cloud could hear his mother talking to him on the other end of the phone, all he heard now at the moment was Tifa. She gave him a sad smile. "You should go home. You don't want to worry your mother." The way she said 'mother' troubled Cloud. She didn't have a mother—but Cloud still did.

"But…" started Cloud. Tifa shook her head and said, "I'll be fine. Go home."

He felt his heart drop, but he gave in and told his mother he'd be going home. After bidding goodbye to Tifa he walked home. He hoped Tifa would be okay by herself. On the way home, he made sure to call her father to let him know that Tifa would be alone for a while. He thanked Cloud, and they hung up.

---

Later that night, Cloud received an urgent phone call. It was Tifa's father.

"Cloud, has Tifa called?" he sounded panicked.

"N-no, she hasn't." Cloud's heart immediately beat harder. "Has something happened?"

"Tifa hasn't come home yet!"

Those words cut through Cloud like a knife. He felt time stop, but pulled himself together and asked, "Has she called you at all during the past few hours?"

"Yes. She told me she'd be home soon, but she's still not here!"

Cloud looked outside the window. It was already dark and looked deathly freezing outside. Cloud felt his mind racing uncontrollably. "I'll go look for her." He handed the phone to his mother who tried to console Mr. Lockheart, and instantly ran outside in search of Tifa. He searched what seemed to be everywhere. The side street they used to walk through during their childhood, their school, around the neighborhood, any place he felt lingered the memory of Tifa. She was nowhere to be found. Then he realized that he had forgotten the most obvious place: The last place he saw her at.

His exerted feet pounded the ground as he ran with the last of his strength to reach Tifa. The sky threatened of rain, but rain did not come. In the distance he could see Tifa resting her back against the tombstone of her mother. When she saw Cloud running towards her she smiled. It was an empty smile.

"What are you still doing here?" Cloud demanded, falling down beside her tiredly.

"…I wanted to stay here a little bit longer." She said, tonelessly.

"Do you know how much you've worried your father?"

"I'm sorry…"

"You need to go home."

"…That's what I've been telling myself these past few hours… but I can't… I don't want to leave mom all alone."

Cloud stared at her, still panting exhaustedly. Then he said, "…You're mother's worried too." Tifa looked up at him, her eyes betrayed her pain. "If you stay here, your mom is going to hurt more than she already is."

"Mom…" Tifa whispered.

"What about your dad? He's worried too!"

"…Dad…"

Cloud held Tifa's chin up so she was looking at him, and he whispered so that only she could hear, "You don't want to worry your dad." Tifa didn't look away, nor did she blink. His words touched her deeply, and when she shut her eyes tears poured out. Cloud had no father, but _she_ did. They both had experienced something the other hadn't, and Cloud made her realize that. She covered her face as she cried, and Cloud held her. As she wept silently, Cloud pulled out his cell phone to tell her father he had found her. Urging her gently, Cloud helped Tifa up and they walked home together hand in hand. Not much occurred to Cloud when they held hands, but he felt a sense of responsibility… and warmth.

Tifa's father was a bit upset, but he was practically in tears. He cried and apologized for not being able to be a better father. Tifa hugged him and said, "You're the best father anyone could ever want." Cloud smiled. It was nice to see them together again and that Tifa was safe. He watched Tifa and her father, smiling and crying for each other, then he turned to leave. But Tifa called him, "Cloud!"

He turned around, and she threw a familiar black piece of cloth to him. He stared at it before realizing what it was. It was the scarf she had given to him a couple of days back. He stared at her, speechless. She smiled. "I think the scarf suits you more than it does me."


	6. Can be salvaged just a little

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Sorry that I've been lagging lately. I was on writer's block for a while. I managed to break out of though… barley! Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters and please continue reading!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**  
_Can be salvaged just a little_

"Remind me again… what are we doing here?" Cloud asked aloud. Tifa, who was standing beside him, looked confused herself. She took the piece of paper that Cloud was holding from him and read:

"_Hey! Wake up sleepy head! Meet me here at 9 o'clock tonight! (Don't forget to bring Tifa along!)" - Zack_

Below the note was a vaguely drawn map. It had been a couple of days since Cloud had run out in the night searching for Tifa. When he received Zack's note (from his mom) he quickly called Tifa and told her the news. An hour later, they met up and headed for the designated area on foot since it was nearby. And now, after deciphering the strange map, they reached the map's target.

"Is this really the place?" Tifa consulted the map just in case. Zack had simply written in large letters, _HERE_, on the note with an arrow pointing to it. It seemed the area they had been trying to find was simply the school. Cloud rubbed his head in frustration. Why did Zack call him and Tifa out so late? There were plenty of other times Zack could've pulled a prank on them, but on a weekend and at night? What's he up to? As Cloud quietly consulted those questions, Tifa studied the map again using the dim light they had. Suddenly, a figure from the darkness emerged between the gates of the school. It was Zack's head.

"Hey there…" said his head, smiling eerily.

Tifa put her hands to her mouth in shock as Cloud restrained his reflexes from smacking Zack's head. Controlling his voice so as not to appear shaken, Cloud demanded, "What are you doing?" He must've looked funny because Zack burst into uncontrollable laughter, unable to speak. Tifa approached, looking relieved.

"You had me scared there." She said.

"Sorry about that, Tifa." Zack smiled kindly. Then he returned to Cloud with a grin. Cloud was glaring at him. Zack laughed. "Don't be embarrassed! We all get scared one day or another." Seconds later, another figure emerged from the darkness behind Tifa. Tifa immediately whipped around, ready to lay the smack on the surprise attack. But it was only Aerith. She looked a bit scared herself, for Tifa's fists were only millimeters from her face.

"A-Aerith?" Tifa exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"T-That's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." Aerith laughed nervously. "It's a good thing you didn't hit me though."

"Whoa, Tifa's got reflexes." Zack whistled. "That was dangerous though."

Cloud simply stared, at a loss for words. After everyone calmed down about their sudden scare, Zack turned to Tifa and Cloud and yelled, "You two are late by the way! I expected you two here fifteen minutes ago!"

"If that's what you expected then you should've been more considerate of the ones looking at this map!" Cloud shoved the map in Zack's face. Tifa got in between them and said, "Uh, let's not talk about that, shall we?"

"I can't believe I came here for this…" muttered Cloud.

"So, why did you call us out so late?" Tifa asked Zack.

Zack grinned. "We're going hiking!"

"You mean… hiking up in the mountains?" Tifa asked to confirm.

"Of course! Where else do people take hikes?" Zack answered cheerfully.

"I don't mind the idea…" Cloud muttered. "But we could've gone earlier."

"But if we went earlier, we won't be able to see the sunrise." Aerith jumped in.

"There's always the sunset…"

"Oh, stop moping!" Aerith pouted.

"We're going to have to catch the train to get to the mountain before it leaves, so let's hurry!" Ushered Zack. In a group they walked to the train station. It was so dark that they had to be careful when walking. Overall the path was well lit. Aerith and Tifa walked ahead as Cloud and Zack walked a few feet behind.

"I heard about what happened that day you skipped out on school." Zack said suddenly.

"…Did you?"

"Yeah. Her dad called Aerith, and Aerith called me. We both went looking for her." Zack looked admirably at Cloud. "And you found her first. I wasn't surprised."

Cloud's gaze was fixed upon Tifa. He stared at her sadly. "I couldn't do anything for her though. She was crying so much."

"At least you were with her." Zack consoled.

"…How come you and Aerith acted like you both didn't know?"

"We didn't want to worry Tifa, so we decided to act ignorant. And we also decided on a whim to do something fun so she could forget about everything for a while."

"And hiking is fun?"

"Yeah!"

"…As long as it's for Tifa…"

When they reached the train station, Zack paid for each of them and they boarded. Their cart was empty except for a few passengers here and there, but tonight Cloud didn't feel alone. He was among friends—a thought that felt so much more than anything. They each took a seat across from each other so they could chat face to face. Zack kept shooting flirtatious smiles across the table to Aerith. When she looked away he turned his tricks over to Tifa, who smiled uncomfortably. Only when Cloud kicked his leg did Zack stop and stay quiet.

"For a clear night, there aren't that many stars." Said Tifa when she looked out the window.

"Well, we're still in the city so the lights are blocking out the stars." Said Aerith. "Once we're higher up the sky will light up more."

"I hope we get there soon." Yawned Cloud.

"Hey now, Cloud, don't be like that." Zack nudged Cloud in his side to keep him from sleeping. "Remember that we're not here for ourselves!"

With Zack to keep everyone busy, they arrived at the hiking trail in no time. The hill was a bit steep in some points, but they were all able to walk up fine. When they passed the halfway point though, Tifa and Aerith had begun appearing a bit tired. Cloud glanced a worried look at Tifa. She was ahead of him, but only because he made sure to stay behind her in case she tripped and fell. He quickly ran to her side and asked, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, her cheeks red from the blistering wind. "It's just a little more."

Zack had also run to Aerith's side and was walking up the hill backwards in front of her. He spoke to her, concerned. But she kept walking. Cloud walked alongside Tifa for a while, watching as she slowly lost her strength. Ahead of them, Cloud watched as Zack kept trying to persuade Aerith to slow down a bit. She walked faster, as if to purposely get him worried to the point of having a heart attack. But Cloud knew that she was happy that Zack was so worried.

When they were nearly to the top of the hill, Tifa stopped for a second to take a break. Only then did Aerith stop too. After a moment, Cloud reached out his hand to Tifa. She looked up at him, her eyes speaking for her voice. He smiled and said, "C'mon, we're almost there." Tifa blushed as she took his hand quietly. Cloud walked up the hill while firmly but gently holding Tifa's hand. Zack on the other hand had deliberately picked up Aerith and began carrying her up the hill, as she demanded him to let her go.

The moment Cloud stepped foot on the flat surface of the hill, he stopped and said, "Look, Tifa."

Tifa gasped at the sight. Already the warm glow of the sun was setting through the land, and the morning mist was slowly dissolving. They appeared to be standing above the clouds. "It's beautiful." Said Tifa in awe. Cloud smiled. If they were still kids, she'd probably run right to the edge of the ledge and lean out, taking a deep breath of fresh air. But she probably wouldn't be able to run to the edge of the ledge if they were still kids… if he was still holding her hand anyway.

"O-oh, sorry." Cloud smiled, embarrassed. He slowly let go of her hand. "Go ahead."

"Come with me." Tifa urged.

Her invite surprised him, but he automatically knew not to decline. Taking a glance around, he saw Zack and Aerith standing next to each other overlooking the horizon. He wondered what they could be talking about. Tifa leaned her arms on the ledge. It was about waist high to her. Cloud leaned on the ledge beside her.

"Have you ever gone hiking before?" Cloud asked Tifa.

"No, my parents were always busy. Have you?"

"Once. But like today it was Zack's idea."

"When was that?"

"Middle school. He was complaining a lot during the hike though."

"Did you make it?"

"Yeah, after the second time up."

Tifa laughed. "So, I'm assuming Zack tripped and rolled down the hill?"

"Actually, he dropped his bottle of water and ran back down to get it."

Tifa burst into laughter. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing like this but… it sounded like so much fun."

"Well… it _was_ kind of fun." Cloud admitted, mumbling.

"I'm glad."

By the time the sun emerged from the land the mist was gone. Zack called for a round up (as he called it) and gave a quick speech. "I'm glad you call came on this hiking trip. It was fun! Right, Cloud?"—Cloud nodded halfheartedly—"Anyway, it's a great thing that we all made up this hill together."

"Um, if I may say something," Tifa stepped forward. "I just… want to thank everyone for what you've all done. It means more than anything."

"Not at all." Smiled Zack. "Just keep in mind that maybe next time we'll be able to climb up the hill with renewed strength, reaching our destination faster than ever." They walked back down the hill after that. It wasn't as difficult as it was going up, so they quickly reached the bottom. Once they boarded the train, they quickly sat down. But unlike before, they now sat with their partner (as Zack called it). Zack bragged about having the best stamina of the four, but seconds later his head was lolling back and forth as he slept with his head against the cold window. Minutes later, Tifa and Aerith were getting sleepy themselves. Aerith soon fell asleep and the only ones still awake were Cloud and Tifa.

"Sleepy?" Tifa asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah." Cloud rubbed his eyes. "It's been a long… night."

"It has."

Cloud looked away for a second, but he felt Tifa's eyes lingering on him. He returned his gaze to her. "What?"

She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for today."

"You're welcome."

They weren't talking long before Tifa fell asleep. Cloud relaxed against his chair, but then Tifa's head suddenly flopped onto his shoulder. He felt stiff for a moment, not daring to move. He looked at her sleeping face. She looked so much at peace when she slept. When he felt comfortable again, he relaxed in his chair. He could feel Tifa's warm breath and the movement of her body when she breathed. Everything about her soon lulled him to sleep.


	7. I felt a little lonely, I cried

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews! I've really been lagging, and I apologize. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. I hope you enjoy it._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7  
**_I felt a little lonely, I cried_

Three weeks had passed since the hiking trip. In everyone's muscles they still felt a bit sore and aching it left on them the day after. However, to Cloud it felt better than anything. Two more months and tests and exams would be upon them. He had to prepare for it, even if it seemed he had unlimited time. He only wanted to spend that time with Tifa. As he sat at his desk trying to study, he found his mind wandering off every now and then. He just couldn't focus. After attempting to focus, he gave up and closed his textbooks and placed all his materials away.

He found himself wandering around the park near the school. There was a small playground there where he used to play often when he was little. Now the swings and slides were occupied by new children, each still oblivious to the real world. He watched them with envy. It felt a bit strange to be back after so long. He had tried to avoid going there sometimes, but his yearning always got the better of him. Today was just one of those days when he wanted to relax and get away.

A little girl was swinging on the swing all by herself. Her brown hair was braided back, and a bright pink ribbon held it in place. She seemed to be waiting for someone. Moments later, a boy with reddish brown hair and deep blue eyes appeared. The girl smiled happily as the boy began pushing her on the swing. They were talking to one another, but Cloud was out of earshot. He watched them quietly. Everywhere the girl went, the boy followed. He was like her protector, never taking his eyes off her. Once when she fell, he immediately ran to her side and helped her up. He reminded Cloud a little of himself. He watched the two children play for a while, then he got up and left.

On his way home, he received a phone call on his cell phone. He answered it without even checking who the caller was. "Yes?" Immediately, a voice answered, "Cloud!" It was Aerith. She sounded urgent.

"Cloud, you need to come to the hospital right away!"

"W-what happened?"

"It's Tifa's father! He's had a heart attack!"

It took a moment for those last words to process through Cloud's mind. Aerith relayed to him where the hospital was and he ran there as fast as he could. Though he was out of breath when he arrived, he only searched for Tifa and her father. When he was directed to the room, he entered, his heart still pounding and his lungs yearning for air. Lying on the bed was Tifa's father, apparently sleeping. Tifa sat in a chair beside him. She was holding his hand tightly, tears quietly streamed down her face.

Aerith and Zack, along with Cloud's mother were there too. Cloud looked at them for some kind of explanation, but no one was able to say anything. He walked past them to Tifa's side. She glanced at him, then back at her father. He was breathing quietly.

"How is he?" Cloud finally asked.

"…He's doing fine." Tifa answered, her voice uneasy. "It was only a light attack."

Cloud stared at the face of Tifa's father. The strong, vigorous man who Tifa looked up to all her life now looked so weak and vulnerable. But in some ways, he had also been a father to Cloud too, and it hurt seeing him like this. Tifa refused to leave his side when visiting hours were over. But with special permission, she was allowed to spend the night there. Cloud felt uneasy, but he felt it best if she was alone for a while.

---

The next morning, Cloud wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to the hospital or not. Tifa may still want some time to be alone, but he couldn't bear leaving her by herself. Before he made up mind at all, he received another phone call from Aerith.

"Is Tifa with you?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"No, she's not. Why?"

"She's not at the hospital anymore… maybe she went home?"

"…I'll go see her."

"…Thanks."

They hung up and Cloud headed right across the street to Tifa's house. As he thought, the front door wasn't even locked. He walked into the dimly lit house, calling Tifa's name. He found her sitting in the living room on the ground beside the piano. Her legs were pulled up and she dug her face in her thighs. In her hand, Cloud saw her holding a photo. He knelt down beside her.

"Tifa," he said.

She didn't look at him. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and said again, "Tifa." She turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks puffy, her lips wet. It was a heart breaking sight.

"Not dad… not dad too…" she said, quietly. Her voice shook with every word. When she closed her eyes, more tears fell. "I don't want him to be taken too…"

Cloud placed his hands around her face so she would look at him, and he assured, "Your father will be okay. He'll be fine." His words however, didn't seem to get through to her. It was like everything was happening all over again. Except this time, it dealt with her father. If she lost him too, who knows what may happen. Cloud didn't want to think about the possibilities. He didn't want to see her like this again.

"My dad… he's going to be okay, right…?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah… he's going to be fine. He'll be home soon."

"How… are you sure?"

"…Because he's your father."

Her silence assured Cloud that she had a bit of hope left. He held her close, his heart pounding. He wondered if she could hear it, and if her heart was beating along with it.

---

Cloud hoped the tears hadn't gone to waste when Tifa's father returned home the next day. He was his usual hearty self when they all ate dinner together (Zack and Aerith too). Tifa was much more cheerful, but her swollen eyes remained for quite a time. It must've been a hard time for her. Of course it would be. Cloud could only imagine how it would feel to be in such a situation. When he thought about it, she went through much more hardship than he has.

When everyone left for home that evening, Tifa's father asked Cloud to stay for quick a talk. Tifa had already gone to bed earlier, so they were alone. He gave Cloud a silent thoughtful look for a moment, then said, "You're a good lad, you know that?"

Cloud gave him a puzzled look. The man laughed and said, "Tifa told me, that the time I was hospitalized you stayed by her side. I thank you for that."

"Y-you're welcome." Cloud didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry to take up your time, but I'm sorry for everything. I made you all worry. Especially Tifa… I feel so ashamed for not being able to apologize to her directly. And to her mother too."

"I'm sure they both already know what you want to say."

"You think so?"

Cloud nodded solemnly. Tifa's father smiled. They bid each other farewell and returned to their homes. When Cloud walked into his dark room, he looked out the window. From across the street, he could see the window to Tifa's room. The light was still on. He waited for a couple of minutes, then she emerged from behind the drapes. She looked at him shyly, then mouthed the words, "Thank you."


	8. I wonder if it'll rain tomorrow?

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Finally, an update! I've been so frustrated when writing lately that it's driving me nuts. But if you enjoy reading it, then it'll be worth it! Also, reviews sure do help out when I'm in a bind._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**  
_I wonder if it'll rain tomorrow?_

"How's your dad doing?" Cloud asked Tifa. It had already been quite a while since Tifa's father had his attack, but at times he appeared to be having trouble with his health. Perhaps his old age had begun kicking in.

"He's doing just fine. Thank you for asking." The wind blew through Tifa's hair softly. She removed her long hair from her face. "It's already almost time for exams… and then once that's all over…" she stopped. Cloud glanced at her and caught a glimpse of Tifa's sad eyes.

"I won't be gone forever." Cloud tried saying casually.

"Y-yes, I know that. It's just, I never thought it'd be so soon."

"I didn't think so either."

When they arrived at school, Zack and Aerith were already at the front gate. They looked like they were waiting for someone—apparently Cloud and Tifa. Zack waved at them from afar, Tifa waved back and Cloud simply stared, wondering what Zack was up to. He _never_ waited at the front gate for anyone, excluding Aerith. Yet today he was grinning happily with Aerith at his side.

"Hey!" Zack greeted. Seeing how energetic Zack was drained all of Cloud's energy for the morning. He felt his shoulders drooping already. Zack stared at him. "Cloud, you're not looking too good, are you okay?"

"Just fine…" Cloud muttered. Tifa giggled. "He's still a little sleepy it seems. Oh, that's right." She turned to Aerith and Zack. "What are you two waiting here for?"

Aerith frowned. By her look, it must've been another one of Zack's ideas. Zack stepped in between Cloud and Tifa, putting his arms around both of their shoulders. "Okay, to be honest it hurts me to say this…"

"You don't sound hurt at all." Mumbled Cloud.

"Anyhow," Zack continued, ignoring Cloud's comment. "Aerith and I are going to play hooky today, so can you give the teacher a good excuse for us?"

"W-what?" Cloud looked from Zack to Aerith. She tilted her head a little and smiled, then said hopelessly, "It's true."

"But, why would you do that?" Tifa asked, freeing herself from Zack's arm.

"It's a secret." Zack placed a finger to his lips. "Sorry, but we're counting on you."

Tifa looked at Aerith for an explanation but received only an unsure smile. Cloud, still trapped underneath Zack's arm, pried free as Zack walked away from them with Aerith. Before turning to leave, Aerith said to them, "We'll be back soon." Cloud stared fiercely at Zack, who stared back just as fierce, his eyes solemn. "Not now, later."

Cloud and Tifa watched as the two left. Before they were out of sight, Tifa whispered, "Aerith, be strong." The bell rang soon afterwards. Silently, they both went to class.

---

Tifa and Cloud both ate lunch together since Aerith and Zack hadn't showed up yet. Cloud wasn't particularly worried about Zack, he was more worried about what Zack might say to Aerith. He wasn't a cruel person, but he can be quite honest with his feelings that he appears cold. Cloud kept poking his food with his chopstick. Tifa ate her food quietly and watched Cloud play with his food. After a moment, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh? Ah, maybe not today. My appetite seems a bit off."

"Shame, and that looks like such good food."

"Not really… my mom makes better stuff than this."

"Oh, so you made your own lunch today?"

"Yeah." Cloud stuck a bit of vegetable into his mouth. "Then again, _you_ cook better than my mom. Uh, but don't tell her that."

Tifa laughed. "Of course I won't." Her eyes wandered away from Cloud to the window behind him. They were on the second floor, so they could see the ground below them fairly well. "They're back!" Tifa exclaimed out of the blue. But as she got up, the lid to her bento box was knocked off her desk. She reflexively reached out to grab it, but Cloud having the quicker reaction caught it first. Her hand ended up grabbing his by accident. A second of silence passed, and Cloud quickly handed Tifa back the lid. "Um, thank you."

"Y-yeah…" Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. Then he looked at her, his face blushing. "Your hands are pretty cold."

"A-are they?"

"Yeah, I thought my hand went numb for a second."

Tifa laughed.

"Ah, wait a minute, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Oh… that's right." Tifa said, snapping back. "Just before, I saw—"

"We're ba-ack!" Zack emerged from the classroom doors. Aerith appeared from behind him appearing quite content and normal. It seemed like nothing happened between the two. Or possibly they were just good at putting on faces. Zack collapsed in his seat saying, "I sure could use a rest! Especially after all that talking."

"And yet, you're _still_ talking?" Cloud wondered. He looked over to Tifa and Aerith. Aerith's back was facing Cloud, so he couldn't see her expression, but by the look on Tifa's face, it seemed like a whole novel just happened between Zack and Aerith. Cloud glanced back to Zack. He was slumping in his chair, his head leaning against it. His arm was raised to his face, covering his eyes.

Cloud didn't even have to ask for Zack said, "Later, all right?"

When the teacher returned, he was shocked to see Zack and Aerith in class. He asked Zack, "I heard you were attacked by a swarm of bees but… you like quite fine to me. Are you sure you're all right?"

"A… what? I…" Zack was at a loss of words. He didn't understand what the heck the teacher was talking about.

"Ah, no matter. It is good that you're here." When the teacher walked away, Zack immediately glared at Cloud. "Attacked by a swarm of bees, huh?"

Cloud smirked. "I needed to have my own fun too."

"Damn you…"

---

As everyone was packing up to leave after school, Cloud and Aerith caught each other's eyes. Cloud took the opportunity to ask her, "How is everything?"

She smiled. "Everything's fine. Ah, but I have a favor to ask…"

"What is it?"

"When you talk to Zack…can you tell him… I'm sorry?"

Cloud stared at Aerith. Disappointment filled him. He swung his book bag across his shoulders saying, "I can't apologize for you. You'll have to do that on your own."

Aerith sighed. "Perhaps you're right…"

Tifa returned and she left with Aerith after bidding Cloud goodbye. Cloud had to stay in class to wait for Zack. He ran off saying he had to get something. Whatever it was, he sure was taking his own sweet time. After some time, Zack finally returned carrying an incredibly large box. He dropped it on his desk, breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me you told me to wait just so I could carry this?" Cloud said hopelessly.

"Of course!" Zack yelled. "You can't expect me to carry this by myself!"

Cloud sighed. "Whatever."

Zack moved the box over to the next desk and sat at his seat. Immediately he already looked depressed. He lay his head down on the desk, covering his face with his arms. Cloud sat in a seat not too far from Zack. He knew Zack would tell him without him having to ask. It was their way of understanding. After a moment, Zack sat up straight and rubbed his face. Finally he started, "Aerith, she… she doesn't want to take a chance with me again."

Cloud listened quietly. Somehow he knew at that moment, Aerith was telling the same story to Tifa through her point of view and experience. Zack continued, "I don't know… what I need to do to get her back. I just don't know. It's been a year since we broke up—a whole year of agony. I don't even know why I'm still trying. But I… I want to hope that she still feels something for me, even if it's just a little. If she does… that's enough."

"You may say that, but you know it's not true." Cloud said.

Zack chuckled. "True. If I knew she still had something for me, I'd chase her down to the ends of the earth." He his reflection on the window. "…I look so pathetic." He laughed at himself. "No wonder she doesn't want me." The gray clouds loomed above the school and all areas close to it. Zack looked at Cloud. "Geez, I don't even know why I'm complaining so much when _you _should be the one complaining."

"Why would I want to?"

"You're leaving soon. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Yeah, but it's what I decided."

"And what if you regret it?"

"…We're not talking about me right now, are we?"

"No… no, we're not." Zack sighed and looked out the window. "Looks like it's going to rain."


	9. And then, will it shine?

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you're all keeping up with my slow updating. But I updated faster this time! Ha!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**  
_And then, will it shine?_

Cloud and Zack yawned tiredly in sync with one another one morning. The exit exam had loomed upon them faster than they had thought it would. Zack had trotted over to Cloud's house so they could study together. They ended up staying up late into the night and only went to sleep when Cloud's mother forced them to. They stayed up twenty minutes more over who gets to sleep on the bed.

"I studied more than you did!" Zack had yelled, pushing Cloud away from the bed.

"Talking about how you're going to pass the exam is _not_ studying!" Cloud yelled back. "And this is my room! Sleep on the floor!"

Zack gave up in the end and slept on a futon on the floor. Once the lights were out, he mumbled about strangling Cloud in his sleep but soon his mutters turned to snores. It was hard for Cloud to sleep because of all the noises Zack kept making, but he finally managed to drift away. He awoke suddenly the next morning, feeling cold. When he looked at his bed, he noticed that someone had pulled off his blanket. At that moment, Zack began talking in his sleep.

"Aerith… Sorry…" he turned over, his wide open as drool slid down the side.

"Ah!" Cloud saw that Zack had _two_ blankets. He immediately pulled them off. "Get up, Zack! We're going to be late for school!"

Zack shivered and moaned. "Gah… so tired… so cold…"

Cloud ignored him and began getting ready for the day. On the way to school, it had begun raining. Neither one had brought an umbrella, so they ran to the testing hall. Though they woke up five minutes later than usual, they were able to arrive on time because of the run. Aerith and Tifa of course were already there, and they looked more energized than usual. Tifa peered at Cloud's tired eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Terrible." Cloud replied.

"Studying, huh?"

"That, and a sleepless night. Not to mention the rain this morning…"

Tifa giggled. "Well, do your best on the exam."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

On the other side of the room, Zack and Aerith were chit chatting as if nothing had happened the previous day. There was an air of awkwardness coming from them, but when Cloud saw Aerith smiling and Zack talking normally, he knew everything was going to be okay with them. They just needed a little more time.

"_That sounds a little like me and…"_ Cloud glanced at Tifa and blushed. He shook the thought from his head. The class was quiet, which wasn't unusual since it was an important day. They all must've been nervous. The official in charge of watching the students stood at the very front, a watch around his wrist to keep track of time. Cloud and Zack hurried to their assigned seats before they could be scolded. Two more minutes, and it would be time. Cloud breathed in slowly to calm his nerves.

"_I have to pass this… I have to."_

---

"I-it's over…" Cloud heard Zack utter from behind him. The students around them all stretched and flexed their arms tiredly. Cloud turned to Zack. He was staring down at the desk, looking completely stiff.

"How was it?" Cloud asked him.

"H-horrible… I couldn't concentrate at all…"

Cloud only hoped he was kidding around, but by Zack's look it didn't seem like it. Zack asked Cloud the same question, and he replied, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be."

"Cheater!" Zack scratched his head in frustration.

"Zack, stop it." Aerith scolded. Zack immediately stopped and looked at her. He placed his hands on his lap and said quietly, "Yes, ma'am…" Aerith giggled quietly. Even though Zack had appeared out of hope, he still listened to her.

"C'mon, let's celebrate." Tifa jumped in.

"But… I…" started Zack, but Cloud interrupted. "Yeah, where should we go?"

"I was thinking about going somewhere to eat." Tifa said.

"That sounds good." Aerith agreed. "Where at?"

"Um, if it's okay, at my house."

"Oh! Are you going to cook?" Aerith asked, clapping her hands in delight.

"Yes, of course."

"Then it's settled!"

Zack groaned. "I wanna go home…"

They walked back to Tifa's house talking loudly. Only Zack remained quiet and only spoke when spoken to. He was sulking the entire time. Aerith didn't even scold him like she normally would have done. Tifa whispered to her, "Shouldn't you do something? He looks so sad."

"I don't know what to do with him anymore." Aerith answered sadly. Tifa looked at Cloud for help. He sighed and said, "All right, I'll talk to him." He slowed his pace down to wait for Zack as Tifa and Aerith continued walking. When Zack saw Cloud waiting he smiled half-heartedly.

"Waiting for the loser, huh? Kind of you."

"What's wrong?"

"I failed the exam… I know I did…"

The day before the exam Zack didn't appear the least bit nervous. Then again, maybe the reason he slept over was to forget about all the stress he was building up. But when he sat down to take the exam, all the anxiety and tension must have returned. Seeing Zack getting so worked up about it made Cloud feel anxiety of his own. He didn't want any regrets though. He wanted to accept the outcome.

"You shouldn't worry about me, you know?" Zack noted. "You've already got things to worry about."

"Yeah, well, it's no fun worrying about it alone."

"Heh, I guess you and I are the same when it comes to making women happy, huh?"

"Guess so."

"Hey, you two!" Aerith called. "Hurry, or we'll leave you behind!"

"Coming." Zack answered lamely. He and Cloud picked up their pace. Tifa's father greeted them all warmly when they arrived. As always he laughed heartily and slapped both Zack and Cloud's back whenever he made a joke. Zack and Cloud laughed along to be polite, though it was nowhere near funny. Cloud made an excuse to escape back to his house, and soon returned with his mother. She was overjoyed to celebrate with them.

After placing their bags away, the women ran to the kitchen to begin cooking while the men waited in the living room. Most of the time, Tifa's father talked and asked questions. He didn't seem the least bit tired or ill. Cloud wondered if he was just putting up a front so they wouldn't worry. But it didn't matter, so long as they were all enjoying themselves. Once Tifa's father grew tired of talking, he began snoozing away. Zack stared at him. "Does he fall asleep that fast…?"

"I wouldn't know." Cloud rubbed his fast.

"Anyway, I'm feeling kind of tired myself." Zack yawned.

"If you fall asleep, you'll lose your appetite."

"I'll count on you to keep me awake."

"Good luck with that."

Cloud was feeling a bit tired too. His neck was stiff from being in one position for so long, he needed something soft to sleep on. He placed his head on the arm of the couch, but quickly got back up. "I can't… sleep yet." Cloud mumbled tiredly. Zack on the other hand had already fallen asleep. "Idiot." Cloud reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper and threw it at Zack's face. Zack grumbled and glared at Cloud. "I'm still awake, dammit." They took turns figuring out ways to keep one another awake. In the end they decided to see what they could help with in the kitchen.

"Oh! Good timing." Cloud's mother called him over. "Watch the food here, will you?" She moved away from the stove and headed to the counter, letting Cloud watch the food that was simmering in the pan. Zack was asked to shred the last of the lettuce, but he appeared to be having trouble. Aerith patiently taught him how before returning to her own work. There was a bit of ruckus for the kitchen was quite full, but with everyone's help (excluding Tifa's sleeping father) they finished.

"Cooking is hard." Zack wiped his forehead. "And all I did was chop things up!"

"For your first time cooking for six people, that wasn't so bad." Cloud's mother said.

"The lettuce looks deformed." Aerith teased.

"How could you say that? And after all the time I took into preparing it for you…" Zack went along. Tifa and Cloud had already begun setting up the food and plates on the table. Tifa's father was still asleep. It troubled Cloud.

"My father's been sleeping a lot more lately." Tifa said, as if she read his mind. "He rarely has time to do anything, but as long as he's happy then I don't mind."

Once everyone gathered around the dining table and Tifa's father was awoken and they listened to the adults' sermons, they began digging in to the delicious food. The atmosphere that evening was wonderful and cheery. Even Zack, who was so depressed earlier, smiled happily. Before eating, he continuously asked which food was cooked by whom and often engulfed the food cooked by Aerith in big gulps. To be fair, he equally ate that much food cooked by Tifa and Cloud's mother. He was the first to stop eating before anyone else. "…I'm gonna head outside." He said before disappearing behindthe front door.

"He seems a bit lonely today." Mr. Lockheart said after Zack left. "I hope nothing's wrong." He glanced briefly at Aerith. Funny how the adults understood the relationship between the "kids."

"Nothing terrible, I assure." Aerith bowed her head respectfully. "If you'll excuse me." She left the table and headed outside. Maybe they'll be able to work things out if they talked.

"I hate to bring this up, but I was wondering," Tifa's father cleared his throat. "When do you plan on leaving, Cloud?"

"O-oh." Cloud felt all eyes on him. "I'll be leaving a week after school lets out."

"That soon, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, everyone."

"Come now, no need to apologize. Everyone needs to move on someday."

Tifa's head hung low, but she smiled as if saying to Cloud, _"I'll be okay."_

When it was about time to leave, Cloud's mother and Tifa's father volunteered to clean and insisted Cloud and Tifa to join Zack and Aerith outside. When they approached the front door though, it swung open. Aerith and Zack piled inside.

"W-what happened?" Cloud asked, startled.

"It started raining suddenly!" Aerith explained. "That was surprising."

"Anyhow, is it okay if we borrow an umbrella?" Zack asked Tifa, pleading with his hands together.

"Uh, sure. But, are you leaving already?"

"Yeah, it's raining and getting pretty late. I'll be walking Aerith home."

Tifa handed him a red umbrella. He didn't appear to notice she only gave him _one_ because he thanked her cheerily and dragged Aerith outside, barely giving her any time to say goodbye to Cloud and Tifa. There was a moment of silent confusion after Zack and Aerith left, only the falling rain was heard.

"Um, I guess we can't go outside then." Cloud said, as if it wasn't obvious.

"We can stand here on the porch though." Tifa stepped out underneath the porch roof. Cloud stepped out with her and closed the door.

"It feels like it's been a while." Tifa said.

"Huh?"

"Since we were alone like this." She smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah, you're right." Cloud looked up at the gray colored sky. "Too bad it's raining though."

"Hmm, I don't mind though… as long as you're here."

Cloud glanced at her curiously. She turned to him with that irresistible smile of hers.

"Right?" she asked.

He returned a smile and answered, "Yeah."


	10. Low clouds drift away

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Merry Christmas everyone! Here's your present!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**  
_Low clouds drift away_

A week passed by after their high school graduation ceremony. Like the day they took the exam, they celebrated afterwards at Tifa's house. Only that time around, the men cooked and the females relaxed. Though the food was strangely chopped and looked a bit burnt on the edges, they ate it together happily. There were no worries. And for that moment, it seemed they had forgotten about Cloud's rapidly approaching departure. Yet when it was quiet, Cloud saw the look of sadness hidden behind their smiles. The whole time, no one mentioned anything about his leave. In a way, he felt relieved. He didn't like talking about it, especially in front of Tifa. She was trying hard enough to cope with everything.

That was their joyful celebration at Tifa's house. Everyone left one by one. When Cloud and his mother returned to their house across the street, Tifa bid a lonely, "See you!" and said no more that day. It had been a whole week. Aside from the awkward talks and shy smiles, they didn't talk about how soon he was leaving. And it seemed Tifa was doing all she could to hold in the urge to ask.

Cloud was now sitting on the bed in his empty room. The clothes and belongings he needed were packed into suitcases and placed against the wall near the door. One more day and he would be leaving. Zack was sitting beside him, looking solemn and sad. A silence between friends meant everything. After a moment, Zack asked, "What about Tifa?"

Cloud leaned his head against the wall, answering, "It's hard to say."

"You can't just leave her like this."

"…Telling her now would just make it harder." Cloud shifted his gaze to Zack. "And what about you and Aerith?"

"It'll take some time. But that's not the problem here. She's not leaving anytime soon, and I'm not either so there's really nothing to worry about unless a rival pops in, which isn't very likely."

"You've put a lot of thinking into this, huh?"

"Yup."

"By the way…" Cloud glanced suspiciously at Zack. "Explain your test scores."

"W-what? Oh, that…" Zack scratched his head, embarrassed. "I actually did pretty good… I think it was just a fluke."

"A fluke, huh? If you did that well, what was all the complaining about?"

"Are you calling me a faker? I really _was_ depressed that day!"

"Sure…"

They laughed. It was enough to calm some of Cloud's nerves, but it didn't go away completely. Zack smiled hopelessly at Cloud. "Just don't regret it."

"I won't."

"Doest that mean you'll never come back?"

"If I ever come back, it won't be because I regret, but for the ones I had to leave behind."

"If you stay, it sure would save us a hell of a lot of trouble."

"That's not possible."

"Education, huh?"

"That's right."

Zack sighed. "Whatever floats your boat."

---

When Zack had gone home, Cloud sat at the desk in his room looking out the window. Everything looked damp from the rain. A cold chill was blowing through, so he reached over to close the window, but at that moment he saw Tifa emerge from her house. She walked slowly toward his house, then looked up at his bedroom and saw him. She smiled and waved. Cloud waved back awkwardly. He hadn't expected to see her so suddenly. He gave her the signal to wait where she was and quickly grabbed his jacket. Before leaving his room, he stopped at the door. On the handle was the scarf Tifa had given him. He took it without thinking.

Cloud had barley slipped the scarf around his neck by the time he was outside. Tifa noticed the black cotton scarf he was wearing and smiled. "This is the first time I've seen you wear that scarf."

Cloud chuckled. "Looks good on me, doesn't it?"

Tifa giggled. "Yes, it does. But that sounds like something Zack would say." She looked at him. "I prefer Cloud."

"Zack would cry if he heard you say that."

"Perhaps." She laughed.

"So, was there anything you wanted?" Cloud sounded like an idiot for asking, but he didn't know what else to say.

"No, there wasn't anything I needed… I just wanted to see you."

"Ah… okay." Cloud blushed but tried to hide behind the scarf.

They took a walk around their neighborhood. Soon enough they came upon the little side street where they used to cross when they were kids. As if to recap, Tifa asked, "Cloud, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Back then, wasn't I taller than you?"

Cloud rubbed his face, embarrassed. "Y-yeah…"

Tifa laughed. "You've grown so much since then."

"You haven't grown at all."

"I assure you, I've grown plenty!"

Their little jokes weren't exactly the funniest, but they were enough to divert Cloud's attention. As they walked side by side along the road, a ball rolled by and bumped into Cloud's leg. He and Tifa stared at it for a second. Cloud bent down to pick it up and looked around for the owner. There were a group of children playing with one another nearby, a little girl separated herself from the group of approached them. Cloud immediately recognized her as the girl with the pink ribbon in her hair from the park. She looked innocently cute.

"Uh, um, that's mine." She said nervously. Cloud smiled gently, and bent down. He held the ball out to her. "This is yours." The little girl took it with a bright smile. "Thank you!" A little boy slightly older than her walked towards them, he looked a bit worried. Tifa caught sight of the boy, smiled at him, and asked the girl, "Is that your friend?"

The little girl turned around. When she saw the boy, her smile widened. "Yes, that's my friend."

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, stepping beside her. A sense of protectiveness emanated from him as he stood close to the little girl.

"Yes, these nice people here were just giving me back my ball."

"Oh." The boy looked up at Cloud and Tifa. Then he finally smiled, as if he approved of them. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." Said Tifa.

The boy and girl bowed politely before returning to their group of friends. Cloud watched them admirably, longing to be as carefree as they were. When they were on their way again, Tifa said, "That boy reminded me of you."

"How so?"

"That look in his eye—it was the same look you had when you we were kids."

"Really?"

"Yes. And…" she giggled. "He also had an adorable smile like yours."

"Y-you're being delusional…"

"Of course not!"

Cloud glanced shyly at Tifa, his face flushing red. "I-I guess it doesn't matter… so long as it's you…"

Tifa abruptly stopped walking. Cloud looked at her. She was staring right back into his blue eyes, so sad and depressing… so vulnerable. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. She stared at the ground, avoiding his gaze. Her hand was clenched into a fist at her chest, where her heart was.

"Why…" she began in a quiet voice. "Why do you have to go so soon?"

The question pierced Cloud like knives. He felt his hand lose its strength and slip off her shoulder. She asked again but this time catching his gaze, "Why?" She wasn't crying, but she looked terribly hurt. Cloud didn't know how to answer her when she looked at him like that. It made everything so hard.

"…If I stay any longer, it'll be too late." Cloud replied.

"What about your mother? Zack and Aerith?" Tifa cried in a silent whisper. "Me…?"

"We have to live with it… if we want to make it work."

Tifa grasped both of her hands, pulling them to her chest as if praying. "Is it so easy for you to just leave?"

Cloud shook his head. "No… it's harder than you can imagine."

They didn't move. Tifa stood there, motionless, her hands at her chest. Her eyes were closed as if she were in deep thought. No tears. No traces of them anywhere. Cloud didn't know if he admired her for her strength or preferred her to cry her heart out to him. Either way… he wanted to do something to take that pain away. He approached her and placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Her body felt so much smaller than it appeared when she was close to him.

"Go ahead and cry." Cloud soothed. "If it makes you feel better."

"I won't… if I want to make it work." Tifa said quietly.

This was their last day together. Cloud had no idea how long he was holding her like that. No one was around. They were alone. He wanted to hold her for as long as he wanted. His only regret was not taking the many opportunities to be with her more often… but if holding her would make up for it, then he was fine with that.


	11. As if to remove the endless doubts, look

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Sorry for all the tension in the previous chapter. It seemed the events took most of you off guard. Do not fret for the story does not end here! I repeat: the story does not end here!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**  
_As if to remove the endless doubts, look…_

Unfortunately it had to rain on the day Cloud left. He was awoken early in the morning by the sound of droplets pounding on the roof. He rubbed his face, exhausted. Through the cracks of his closed door, he could see light from the hallway spilling through. His mother must've already woken up. Cloud got out of bed and got dressed. He had informed everyone the day before about when he was leaving, even Tifa. He knew that Zack would show up, but he wasn't too sure about Tifa or Aerith. If Tifa didn't come to see Cloud leave, Aerith would surely stay behind to comfort her.

Cloud looked around his room for his clock, then remembered that he had it packed away already. He sighed and headed downstairs for breakfast. His mother was quietly laying out their breakfast for the morning and when she saw him, said with a smile, "Good morning. You're up quite early today" The other night when Cloud returned from home, he heard his mother crying in her room. He wanted to console her, but she appeared to want to be left alone. Seeing her smiling on such a morning hurt him.

They ate their breakfast together, talking as if it was any other day. The feeling wasn't the same, but the conversation was. When they had finished eating, Cloud noticed that there were two sandwiches that hadn't been placed on the table, but was wrapped neatly on the counter. When he asked who they were for, his mother laughed and said, "For you of course! I don't want you starving on your way to the next city."

"Heh, yeah." Cloud helped clean up. A moment after he had finished washing the dishes, the doorbell rang. He wondered who could be visiting them so early in the morning. There was a vague idea of who it was, and when he opened the door he was right. Zack stood at the front porch, smiling without a care in the world. "Yo." He said, inviting himself in. "I was afraid you had left already."

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" Cloud shut the door and followed Zack back into the kitchen.

"Well, if you really wanted to, you would've."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You mean run away?"

Zack grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on kitchen counter, took a bite out of it, and said with his mouth full, "Yup."

Cloud scoffed. "I wouldn't settle anything by running away."

"Oh? You're attitude's changed. If we were two years back, you definitely would've took off without telling anyone. Well, without telling Tifa anyhow."

"…Maybe. But my gut wouldn't let me run."

"Finally you begin to listen to your conscience. Really, Cloud, it's something you're supposed to learn in pre-school…"

"Everything's been difficult _since_ pre-school."

"Seeing that it's always been just you and your mom, I understand."

Cloud's mother appeared from behind the corner quickly after, she was carrying quite some heavy luggage in her arms. Cloud panicked and ran to her side saying, "H-hey! Zack and I can carry that, you just sit down."

"I can't sit and wait!" Came her reply, setting the luggage down. "Not when my son is leaving today!"

"Please, mother."

"Mrs. Strife, no one wants you to break your back carrying Cloud's luggage. It's too bad he's so lazy that he makes his own mother carry his baggage, but I'm here to help." Zack joked. Cloud glared at him but returned his attention to his mother, who was laughing.

"All right. Just be quick."

"Yeah, else Mr. Lazy will miss his train."

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea." Laughed Cloud's mother.

"C'mon, stop giving her ideas." Cloud pushed Zack upstairs to his room. There were only two bags of luggage, but they were awfully heavy. When they finished loading them into the trunk of the car, Zack was gasping for breath. "What the heck are in those anyway?"

"Clothes, things for school, books, shoes, my PS2—"

"How the hell did you fit all that in here?"

"I manage."

When they were ready to leave, Cloud looked across the street at Tifa's house. It appeared quiet and still. They probably weren't home. The car wasn't parked outside of the garage like it usually was, either that or today was an odd day and it was hidden inside. Either way, Cloud didn't think he'd get to see Tifa before he left. Aerith showed no signs of seeing him off either. Cloud felt a little lonely.

They all piled into the car. Zack offered to take the wheel and even though Cloud was a bit uneasy about having Zack drive, his mother convinced him to and they were off to the train station. That was the longest drive Cloud ever experienced. All the while, Zack kept talking about how much he was a talented driver as Cloud's mother teased him at all the mistakes he made. Cloud sat at the backseat, glad that they were being carefree about the situation. The only person in his mind was Tifa, though. He wanted to see her so badly.

"And we're here!" Zack shouted when they arrived. He parked the car a bit crookedly in the parking lot and insisted on parking it perfectly, but Cloud's mother scolded, "We don't have time for that!"

Zack helped Cloud carry his heavy luggage into the train station where they had them checked. Once they were done checking in, all they had left to do was wait. Cloud had hoped he'd see Tifa at the train station, but she wasn't there either. Like the other day, Cloud was wearing the black scarf she had given him. Zack sensed Cloud's anxiousness, and assured him, "She'll be here."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

Ten minutes passed, and Cloud was still waiting. He'd have to wait until the last minute if he had to. Just a glimpse of her was all he wanted, just a glimpse. Zack didn't appear the least bit worried. He wasn't the one leaving after all, so of course he wouldn't be worried. But it sure would've made Cloud feel less like a loser if Zack at least looked a_ little_ sad on the day of Cloud's departure.

"Times' up." Said Zack, checking his watch. "Ah, here comes the train now."

"…I guess I'll just board the train then." Cloud grabbed his bags.

"C'mon, Cloud. You've still got about five minutes left before the train leaves. Lend some time."

"It wouldn't be wise to miss the train," Cloud's mother said. "But I think you should at least wait long enough just in case anyone else comes to see you."

Cloud grasped the handles to his luggage. "I'm not sure lady luck is on my side today."

Zack laughed. "Think again."

Cloud looked questionably at Zack, wondering what was so funny. Zack paid no attention to Cloud and was looking behind him. Then he heard a sweet voice call him, "Cloud!" Slowly, he turned around. Tifa was walking towards him with Aerith by her side, smiling brightly. Without warning, Tifa broke into a run and dashed into Cloud, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she apologized over and over again. "It was so hard to come. So hard…!"

Cloud placed his arms around her small body. "It's all right. You're here."

They parted from their embrace, leaving a warm feeling. Aerith approached and unexpectedly pinched Cloud's cheek. He stared at her in wonder. She giggled and said, "Come back soon, okay? I won't be able to pinch your cheeks if you don't." she glanced at Zack. "And it seems some of us are going to be more than a bit lonely."

Zack pointed at Aerith in frustration, embarrassed. "I thought you said you weren't going to say anything!" Aerith laughed in response.

"My father couldn't come today, he wasn't feeling too well." Tifa said, apologetically. "But he wishes you the best."

Cloud could imagine her father slapping his back, laughing heartily like he always did and saying, "I wish you the best!" It's too bad he wasn't able to come. Cloud hoped he would be feeling better soon. His mother's voice broke the moment, announcing that Cloud only had two minutes left before the train took of without him. Cloud looked among the faces of the people who came to see him off.

"Thank you all… for coming today." He bowed.

Zack placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do your best, Cloud, for all of us. If your life sucks over there, you can always come back but only after you tell us about how miserable your life was there."

"R-right…"

"Cloud, make sure you come back to visit sometime. And when we have time, _we'll_ come visit you!" Aerith beamed. Cloud nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

Cloud's mother gave him one last hug, saying, "Good luck, son. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, mother."

Tifa, who seemed to have disappeared for a moment, reappeared in front of Cloud. She reached up to his scarf and fiddled with it, as she had done when she first placed it around his neck. When she was satisfied with its look, she gazed up at Cloud and smiled. "See you soon."

Cloud smiled back, taking her small hand in his. "Yeah, see you soon."

The train roared loudly when Cloud boarded it, he had barley made it onto the train. He watched as Tifa and the others' faces grew smaller and smaller, until they finally disappeared. He saw his mother cry right away as everyone comforted her. Zack waved a friendly goodbye, Aerith smiled sweetly, her eyes swelling up with tears, and Tifa simply waved, and smiled sadly.

The moment he boarded the train, he grew hungry. He opened up his luggage to pull out the sandwiches his mother had made for him. He unwrapped the plastic wrapping and ate it. Its taste and smell brought him home. With such a delicious sandwich as this, he was sure to return home soon for more.


	12. I'd rather not do it if it were the same

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Another FF7 character appears in this chapter. Be surprised, be very surprised!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**  
_I'd rather not do it if it were the same_

How long had it been… since Cloud had last seen Tifa's face? It felt like an eternity to Cloud. Occasionally, Zack would send him pictures of everyone through their cell phones. Cloud kept them all of course. When he would feel homesick, he'd look through them. Zack had teased him once when they were talking on the phone. He said, "Are you going to put up Tifa's picture as your cell phone background?" Cloud repeatedly said, "No." But even he wasn't too sure about it himself. In the end, he chose a group picture of Zack, Aerith, and Tifa.

"How are things there?" Zack asked Cloud one day when they were on the phone.

"Good. The apartment I live in was better than expected, and my job pays well."

"And, are you getting the most out of college?"

"Of course."

"That's my boy." Zack said proudly.

"Right…" Cloud wandered around his apartment room while they talked. He soon settled in his comfortable red sofa and flipped on the TV. He was listening to everything Zack said and nothing the TV was blurting. "How is Tifa's dad?" Cloud asked, interrupting Zack. "He's doing better now, right?"

"Oh, yeah! He's doing great! Last time I saw him, he was screaming about how good it felt to be back on his own two feet."

Cloud laughed. "That's good to hear."

"Anyhow, made any new friends yet?"

"No… I don't need any, do I?"

Zack exaggerated a gasp. "You're possibly going to live there for the rest of your life and you say you don't need friends?"

"That's not what I meant…" Cloud sighed. He felt that as long as Zack and the others were still in contact with him, he didn't need anything else. They were his only friends, and that's all he wanted. He was about to explain this to Zack, but Zack asked, "Sheesh, don't you at least know _anyone_ there?"

Cloud thought for a moment. "Well… the only one I'm familiar with is the bartender in town."

"You've been drinking?"

"That's not the point here."

"How is this bartender guy anyway?"

"He's… eccentric, I guess. Not the most polite or patient person, but he's not bad."

"Hmm, you seem to be doing good there." Zack said. He sounded a bit lonely.

"Thanks. I hope you guys are doing good too." After a few words of farewell, they both hung up. He wondered how Tifa was doing, and felt like an idiot for not asking Zack. It should've been the first thing he would've asked, but he didn't. He hit his head against the wall a few times before leaving his apartment room. The chilly breeze greeted him, and he responded by pulling the black scarf Tifa had given him tighter around his neck. He was headed for the bar that was only two blocks down.

When he entered, a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail greeted him. She smiled warmly, "Hello again, Cloud."

"Hey." Cloud replied. He took his seat at the counter as Shera took out a clipboard.

"Having the usual again?" she asked.

"Not today… just something warm." Cloud said, before depressingly placing his head on the counter. Shera smiled and went away to retrieve whatever the "something warm" was. After a minute, Cloud felt someone him in the back of the head. He groaned and looked upward to see who it was that could be interrupting his moment of mourning. It was Cid, the owner of the bar. He was holding a wrapped up newspaper in one hand, the object he had used to whack the back of Cloud's head with. Like Cloud, Cid had the same pure blue eyes as Cloud's and also the same bright blonde hair, but it didn't stick up into spikes.

"If all you're gonna do is sleep, get going somewhere else!" Cid yelled, sounding annoyed as he always did. Cloud rubbed his face. "Sorry, Cid. But I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm never in the mood for anything! But I can't help it, can I?" Cid smacked the newspaper down on the counter. "Ever since you walked your little spiky head into my bar all I ever get are complaints from you."

"Well, ever since I walked my "spiky head" into your bar all I hear are complaints from _you_…"

"Come now, no need to argue." Shera said, appearing from the kitchen holding a tray of cups. She placed it on the counter and handed a jug to Cloud. It was really warm, but suggesting by the steam rising from the liquid it must've been quite hot. Inside were tiny marshmallows, floating at the surface.

"Hot chocolate?" Cloud said allowed.

"I know it's not winter, but it does warm the heart, right?" Shera smiled.

"Thanks." Cloud blew into his cup, hoping to cool it down. As he was occupied with his cup of hot chocolate, Shera and Cid began talking to one another as if Cloud wasn't there. He peeked at them from the corner of his eyes. Cid's attitude changed whenever he spoke to Shera, his tone was soft and his eyes were gentle. He seemed like a shy person, and rarely ever showed any physical affection other than lovingly stroking her hair from her face. Shera wasn't so shy about it, but she respected Cid and never pushed him for anything. Cloud guessed that was what it must be like to be in love with someone who loves you too.

Once Shera walked off with her tray of cups, Cid returned to Cloud, his arrogant attitude suddenly returning. "Anyhow, what's got you all upset and tired this morning?" asked Cid, though he sounded like he could care less. But Cloud answered, "Homesick, I guess."

"Bah! Homesickness is just a phase. It'll pass." Cid began cleaning a glass cup with a handkerchief. When Cloud made no effort to reply, Cid's face softened for a moment, and he asked, "Got a girl back home?"

"Something like that…"

"What? Are you saying you left her waitin' for you?"

"Yeah…" After hearing how Cid put it, Cloud felt terrible. He wanted to cover his ears so he wouldn't hear anymore of Cid's blabbering.

"I won't ask you for the reason you left, since it probably won't be very interesting." Cid grunted. "But I gotta say, it's not good to keep a lady waitin. Believe me, I know." Cid looked off into the distance at Shera. She was happily attending to customers, smiling brightly. Cid said quietly, "I was lucky. Damn, I was lucky."

Cloud took what Cid said into consideration, but he had no idea how to make amends for it. He had already left, and he didn't like the idea of going back because he made a mistake. Maybe accepting things as they were wasn't as easy as he had made it out to be. He asked Cid, "If I had stayed, do you think I would've been able to do anything different?"

Cid scoffed. "Probably not."

Cloud was afraid of that. He placed his head on the counter once more, ignoring his warm drink. Cid continued, "If it wasn't because of you leaving, then you and your girl probably wouldn't have taken that big step. Not that I know anything."

"Yeah, but," Cloud sighed. "One day or another… I probably would've done something different if I had stayed."

"Life is full of obstacles, so you're probably right." Cid placed the cup he was cleaning back on the shelf.

"You and Shera… were there any obstacles in your path?" Cloud didn't mean to pry, but he was curious. Cid was the type of person who, even though reluctant, may answer any honest question.

"Humph, yeah." Cid chuckled. "Lots of things happened, and the results are what you see right now."

Cloud smiled, and said jokingly, "Do you have the tape of when you two got married?"

Cid flushed with embarrassment. "Why would you wanna see _that_? There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you see it! Now shut up and drink your damn chocolate!" Cloud laughed and obeyed as Cid took off to find someone else to bully. As the bar filled up with more and more people, Cloud thought about what Cid had said earlier. About the different choices he probably would have made if he didn't leave, how different things would've been if he _wasn't_ leaving, and whether he would've taken that big step. It was difficult for him to wonder about such things, and a greater vain to try and bother since it was all in the past.

When Cloud finished drinking his hot chocolate, he looked around for Shera or Cid. Shera was busy tending to someone and Cid was simply nowhere to be seen. He was probably in the back, ordering his workers to hurry it up with the orders. Since everyone seemed so preoccupied, Cloud decided it was time for him to go. He made sure to leave an extra big tip for Cid and Shera before leaving.


	13. Since when did I say such excuses?

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Phew! I can't remember the last time I had to write a fanfic as long as this one. It sure is a big step! Anyhow, thanks for the reviews! And Happy New Year! May good fortune be upon you!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**  
_Since when did I say such excuses?_

Cloud turned over in his bed, groaning. The sunlight beamed into his room through the window. He dug under the blankets to shelter himself from the light. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to do anything about the noises he heard. His phone had begun ringing, but he didn't pick up. Then someone left a message, "Cloud! Get your butt up and get to work!" it was Cid. "I didn't hire you for nothing!" There was a loud banging as Cid hung up. Cloud rubbed his face. He had quit his old job to work for Cid. It was much closer and he felt more at home there with people he knew. Cid, however, took advantage of it and worked Cloud to death.

After getting dressed, Cloud walked over to Cid's bar. His place was also simply called, "_Cid's_". Cloud once asked if there was a particular reason why Cid chose that name, and Cid replied, "Because it's mine!" Cloud never pursued the topic again. It was best not to argue with one like him.

"You're late!" Cid yelled irritably when Cloud stepped foot in the bar.

"Sorry."

"Just get to work."

Cloud escaped to the back and grabbed an apron for himself. For the rest of his work hours, he collected peoples' orders and prepared various drinks. And when he saw his co-workers slacking off, he'd jokingly tell them to get back to work. However, the jokes soon provoked him to lack off too, and eventually an angry Cid would pop out around the corner. However, he needn't say anything since his aura of frustration was so strong that they were all back to work once he showed up.

At 12 o'clock noon, Cloud finally got his break. Pulling out the lunch he made earlier, he sat down in a corner of the bar by himself. Once his boredom got the best of him, he pulled out his cell phone. He searched through his list of contacts, wondering who he should call. Of course the only person racing through his mind was Tifa. He wasn't able to talk to her at all since he left. Well, besides that she often relayed messages to him through Zack and vice versa, but he wanted to hear her voice. He highlighted her name and pressed the correct button to call her. As the phone rang, his heart thumped like a drum. He felt his heart stop when he heard Tifa's sweet voice say, "Hello?"

"Tifa?" Her name slipped out of his mouth so smoothly. It seemed it had been a while since he's spoke to her.

"Cloud!" Came Tifa's surprised voice. "You called so suddenly, I-I don't know what to say…"

Cloud chuckled. "It's okay, I don't expect to have a long conversation. I just… wanted to hear your voice."

"I'll talk all day if you want then." Tifa giggled.

_Such a sweet sound._ Thought Cloud. "Nah, I don't want you to tire your voice out. You still need to laugh at all the things _I_ have to tell _you_."

"Oh? Then I'll listen." She said sweetly.

Cloud told her of everything that happened. He even told her about Cid and Shera, and how good they've been to him. When he told her of Cid's arrogant attitude, Tifa laughed and said, "Maybe it's a way for him to hide his real feelings?"

"I think so too." Cloud agreed. "I'll probably have to ask Shera how they got married at all. Cid doesn't seem like the proposing type."

"Maybe _she_ was the one who proposed?"

"Hmm, maybe. But it doesn't seem very likely."

Their conversation continued about Cloud's life out in the big city. Tifa threw in a comment every now and again, but most of the time she listened. Then Cloud remembered he was merely on his lunch break, and that he didn't have time to be talking about himself, so he asked, "What about you? Any plans yet?"

"Oh! That's right! Zack hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I'm going to be able to run my own bar!" Tifa said, excitedly.

"Really? That's great!" Cloud felt happy for her. In a way, he was also a bit envious that she was so well organized with her goals and dreams. "Did you find a good place for it?"

"Yeah, there's this perfect spot near the shopping district. There are a lot of people there, so business should be good. I managed to pay off half of the area's cost, and now I'm slowly paying off the other half."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"No. I have no idea what to name it!"

"Heh, any ideas at all?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really satisfied with them."

Cloud grinned. "How about, _Cloud 9_?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Tifa laughed.

"I was just helping…" Cloud feigned a child's whining.

"Haha, I'll be sure to add that to my list."

Cloud wished he was able to talk to her longer, but then Cid appeared around the corner, squinting suspiciously at him. He only gave Cloud a quick glance. That was enough for Cloud to get the message. "Hey, Tifa, is it okay if I call you back?"

"Oh, sure! Call whenever you like."

"All right. I'll call you back when work lets out." After a quick exchange of farewells, Cloud returned to the job. His coworkers kept teasing him all the while though.

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"You looked pretty happy! And I don't think it was because of the sandwich you were eating."

"How come you never smile like that when you're talking to _us_?"

Cloud shrugged off all their questions with a laugh. They were all nice and good people, but he wished they wouldn't be so nosy. If that's how they felt though, then it must have meant he was being too closed off and sheltered towards other people when it came to his personal life. They were all actually quite open with themselves. Only he was the one who remained an enigma within the group.

"Hey! Get your asses to work!" Cid yelled, popping his head into the kitchen. "I didn't hire you all to sit around!"

"Yes, sir…" they all mumbled, returning to their workstations. Cloud was a bit relieved that Cid had yelled for everyone to get back to place. It saved him the trouble of having to answer his co-worker's questions. He wasn't exactly comfortable with opening up to people he merely worked with. The only people he could really talk to were Shera and Cid, and he knew they wouldn't betray him by blabbing out his personal life to others. His co-workers… he wasn't too sure if he could trust them.

When the bar closed, Cloud stayed behind to talk to Cid and Shera. However, Shera had already gone home so Cid was left to close up (he made Cloud do it though). Cloud fixed himself some hot chocolate, a drink to warm the soul. Cid was wiping the glass cups on the cupboards, not uttering a word. After a minute or two, Cloud asked, "Hey, Cid. How did you and Shera get married?"

Cid looked like he was about to drop the cup he was wiping. "What the heck? Where did that come from?"

"I was just wondering." Cloud said. "I had planned on asking Shera, but she's not here, so…"

"So you ask the old man, eh?"

"Yeah. Plus, I think your side of the story would be interesting to hear."

"Humph." Cid placed the glass cup safely back on the cupboard and threw the cloth he was using onto the counter. He looked Cloud straight in the eyes and asked, "Why?"

"Just curious."

"Right." Cid pulled up a chair and sat down in the corner behind the counter. He stared off into space for a moment and began, "I met her once, back in the day when I had my dream set on mechanics. Shera was my assistant."

"Oh?" Cloud didn't mean for Cid to tell him the whole story of when they met, but that sure was a start. He also didn't think Cid would be so easy as to willingly share such a story about his past life to him. Cid continued, "Back in the day, I was so focused on my job that Shera wasn't nothing to me but an assistant. I didn't even see her as a real woman. And you know what? I was never quite nice to her, nor anybody else. Guess I was a real grump."

_A grump, huh?_ Cloud wasn't surprised. But he wondered what it was that Shera saw in Cid.

"Shera never hated me though. She was always smiling." Though Cid's face was hidden behind the shadows, Cloud could sense certain sadness. "One day before I took off in my plane, said that there was a leak or something of the like. Because of that, I wasn't able to fly to the skies. After that, just looking at her made me sick. I was always irritated and angry. Shera though, she was always by my side. And I was just too blind to see it."

"Why the sudden change?"

"…A couple of months later, I went to check on my plane. And you know what? Turns out that she was right." Cid let out a depressed sigh. "She saved my life. And all that time, I was treating her like crap. She never blamed me for anything."

Cloud quietly sipped his hot chocolate, letting Cid's words process into his mind. Shera had saved his life, and though Cid might have hated her for it, she never left his side. She was always with him. Cloud praised the woman for her strength and patience.

"It took some time, but I managed to apologize to her. She just smiled and told me that everything was all right… even when it didn't feel like it. She always knew what to say. As I had said a couple of days back, I was damn lucky. If my blind eyes hadn't opened when they did, she would've been long gone."

"And then you got married?"

"Whoa, now! Much more time passed even before I considered marrying her! It wasn't an easy task."

"…Was it worth it?"

Cid grinned for the first time. "Every second."

Cloud nodded and pondered his thoughts. He stared into his now empty cup. Only small traces of liquid were present. He stood and left for the kitchen to wash up the cup before returning to his apartment. Cid remained seated behind the counter. Once Cloud finished and was drying his hands, Cid entered the kitchen, still looking solemn after telling his story. He asked Cloud, "Have you been talking to your sweet heart?"

"I got to talk to her during break today."

"Oh, so _that's_ who you were talking to." Cid laughed. It was strange to see him in such a cheery mood, but it wasn't bad. It was a rather nice change. He was probably like this with his wife more often than anyone else. "Everyone kept saying you looked kind of scary, sitting in the corner smiling."

"Er, did they?" Cloud smiled uncomfortably.

"Yup. And let me tell you," Cid looked at Cloud straight in the eyes, and said, "Open your friggin' eyes!"

"W-what?" said Cloud, taken aback.

"Anyhow, can you close up shop?" Cid said suddenly, changing the topic. "I gotta head on home."

"W-wait? What? Cid!" Cloud kept saying, but Cid ignored his calls and walked on out the bar. Alone in the silent bar, Cloud quickly shut off the lights before closing up the entire bar. He was still a bit perplexed by Cid telling him to open his eyes, but he had a vague idea of what he meant. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Tifa's number and waited for her to answer. It was a bit late, and he hoped she was still awake.

After a few agonizing seconds, Tifa answered, "Hello?"

Cloud smiled. "Cloud 9 here, how are you tonight?"

"I'm sorry, is this a telemarketer?" Tifa laughed. "You called back, I'm glad. Though it's a bit later than expected."

"Sorry, things got a bit off track after work."

"I don't mind."

_What to talk about?_ Thought Cloud. There were a lot of things racing in his mind at the moment that he wasn't so sure what to talk about first. However, he didn't even need to say anything, as it was Tifa's turn to do the talking. She told him about all the things that happened after Cloud left. What places changed, which of their classmates moved, who married whom. Various things. It had only been about a month, but it seemed Cloud was missing out on so many things.

If it was just a nostalgic phase, he hoped it would soon pass.


	14. Even if we were to hold hands

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews! I sure hope you all had a good new years celebration. I realized that there hasn't been anything about Zack and Aerith in the story for a while. Maybe I should bring their little moments back? Anyhow, break is over and school is starting. The story may go on hold for a while. I deeply apologize!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**  
_Even if we were to hold hands_

Time passed quickly while Cloud was away. He was surprised he lived through so many months without Tifa and the others. At first, he had expected that he may just give up all together and move back. However, Cid and Shera welcomed him with warm hearts that they were like his home away from home. Shera encouraged him whenever he was having trouble with school, and Cid lectured and yelled at him about life problems. It was a bit strange, but soon they had begun to be like family to Cloud. Yet, the happier he felt, the memories of his life back home became heavier. He felt as if he were abandoning them.

"Is that how you feel?" said Shera when Cloud had told her how he felt. "If that's so, then maybe you should do something about it."

Cid's words weren't helping matters. "All he'll be able to do is sulk in the corner!"

In the end, Cid _did_ manage to say one thing that Cloud was able to think about. "Don't let them forget why they didn't want you to leave in the first place." Cid had said solemnly one day. "It's up to you to figure out how."

It took Cloud another couple of days to sort out his thoughts. During those days, he often called Tifa to talk to her. How he loved the sound of her voice more than anything. Zack even called at times to complain about how his plans with Aerith always went downhill. Cloud would tell him, "Keep trying." And though Zack went on and on about how hopeless he felt, he'd call again the next day telling Cloud all about his new plan. On rare occasions, Cloud would call Aerith and they'd have a nice comfortable talk. She felt like a person Cloud could confide to, but if what he told her would be too much of a burden to keep a secret, he didn't want to say anything.

Finally, Cloud decided what to do. He was going back for a surprise visit.

Cid yelled in surprise when Cloud told him. "What? Just like that? Without telling them?"

"Yeah. I think they deserve the surprise." Cloud said, spinning his spoon around in his jug.

"Well, I guess. The thing is, when are you leaving and for how long?"

"Tomorrow for one week."

"Tomorrow? And a whole week no less!" Cid slapped his face. "Who's going to fill in for you?"

Cloud smiled nervously. "I haven't asked anyone yet…"

"What am I supposed to do with ya, kid? Sheesh…"

"You should let me take this one week off and give everyone else a break." Cloud suggested.

"You better make the most out of this."

"I plan to."

---

The morning of Cloud's return was nerve racking.

"_Will they be angry that I didn't mention anything?"_ Cloud kept wondering when he boarded the train. All he brought along with him was some clothes and his toothbrush. When the train stopped at the familiar station he used to walk by every morning, Cloud took a deep breath, gathered his things, and stepped out. The first place he wanted to go to was home. He took a taxi ride home and was dropped off at his house. Looking across the street, he checked to see if Tifa was home. The curtains in her room were drawn shut and the building looked lifeless. However, her father's car was parked outside the driveway.

Cloud knocked on the front door of his house. He hoped his mother was still home at least. After a few moments, the door opened. Cloud gasped and dropped his suitcase—it was Tifa. His first thought was why she was at his house, but that quickly flew out of his mind. She appeared just as shock as he was. Her hands were brought to her mouth as she uttered in a shaking voice, "Cloud…?"

"Yeah. It's me, Tifa." Cloud assured, smiling.

"Tifa? Who is it?" asked the warm voice of Cloud's mother. She too gasped when she saw Cloud. Tears quickly formed at her eyes, and she cried, "Oh! Cloud! You're back!" she stepped out to hug her son as he returned the gesture. "Welcome home!"

"I'm home." Cloud said. When his mother pulled away, Tifa's father had also appeared to see what the commotion was. His eyes widened at the sight of Cloud standing before the doorstep.

"Sonny! You're back!" He seemed healthier than ever. Cloud was glad to see that.

"I'm back."

"And so suddenly! You sure make quite an entrance." The grown man's eyes seemed to twinkle with tears, but he quickly changed the subject, "What brings you back, m'boy? Tell us all about it." Cloud was invited inside. He hadn't expected Tifa or her father to be at his house. She was also rather quiet this evening. She sat down beside her father, away from Cloud. He wondered if there was something wrong. There wasn't much time for him to ponder, for he was busy telling them about all that's happened and why he chose to come back. He didn't know how long it was going to take just to answer their questions. Tifa was sitting quietly by herself, not uttering a word and avoiding his gaze.

It seemed there was no way of getting out. He was happy that they were so happy to see him, but Tifa's silence troubled him. And there was no way he could simply ask her in front of the adults. No doubt would they chime in. Though it was hard, Cloud continued answering their questions even if he felt it would kill him.

"Sorry for keeping you." Tifa's father said after hours of talking. "We're just really happy to see you're doing well."

"Thanks." Cloud said, discreetly sighing with relief.

"Cloud, if you're ever tired, just head on up to your room." Cloud's mother said. "I've left everything the way it was since you left."

Cloud thanked his mother and she went up to bed. Tifa's father walked home, apparently sleepy himself. It _was_ getting rather late since Cloud had shocked everyone with his abrupt visit. Tifa bid her father good night, but stayed behind with Cloud. He was still uncertain as to why she was so distant during the past hours. He stepped outside the front porch with her and closed the front door. It was a chilly night, but at the moment he was numb to everything else.

"Tifa?" Cloud dared utter her name in the silence.

She turned around slowly to face him. Her eyes appeared shiny in the night. Or was it just because the stars were reflecting in them? Either way, she looked about ready to cry. Cloud held his breath when he saw her lips moving. "I'm… sorry for acting so strange…" she clasped her hands and looked away. She didn't have the same shyness as before. What Cloud sensed from her was… unspoken happiness.

"I'm just… so glad to see you…" Only when she said those words did she start crying. But she didn't wipe them away. She let them fall silently down her cheek. "I'm so happy… so happy... that you're here." She said shakily. Cloud smiled. He was glad she felt that way. That she was so happy, she cried. He approached her and dabbed her wet cheeks with his hands.

"I'm here." Cloud said, bending down close to her. "And always will be."

"Yeah…" Tifa blushed and wiped her tears. "You are."

Though it was late, they walked to the park together and sat on the swings. The streetlight nearby was lit quite dim, but it was enough for Cloud and Tifa. The swing squeaked as Tifa swung slightly back and forth, a bright smile on her face. She appeared to be happy just as long as Cloud was there, even if no words were exchanged. He watched her happily. After a moment, she said, "I really was surprised when you suddenly showed up on the doorstep. I thought I was hallucinating."

"Yeah, I thought so. Sorry." He chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"No. Don't be. I'm just glad that it really was you." She swung back and forth, keeping her feet on the ground, then she asked, "What about Zack?"

"Huh?"

"He'll be really sad if he was the last one to know that you're here. Aerith too, she'd be so happy to see you again."

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I should call them though."

"Why not?"

"They might come running right over, and I won't get any decent sleep."

Tifa giggled. "That's true."

"I should call them anyway." Cloud said, against his better judgment.

"Yeah, I think so too."

Cloud picked up his cell phone and dialed Zack's number. After only one ring, Zack immediately picked up. "Hey." Said a rather non-energetic Zack. He must've been sleeping.

"Hey, Zack." Cloud said, suppressing a grin.

"What is it?" Zack yawned. "It better be good."

"I'm back."

It took Zack a few seconds to process the data into his brain before he screamed, "What!"

"You heard me."

"How come I didn't hear about this until now?"

"I wasn't able to get away until now."

"Damn! Where are you?"

"At the local park, but—"

Zack interrupted. "I'm coming there right now!"

"No!" Cloud cried, hastily.

"Why not?" Zack demanded.

"…I need this time alone." Cloud said quietly. "Please understand."

Zack stayed quiet on the other end as he thought about it. Then he finally agreed, saying, "Fill me in later. All right?"

"Sure." Cloud hung up shortly after that and called up Aerith. She too was sleeping and had pretty much the same reaction as Zack. After Cloud gave her the same reason he gave Zack as to why she shouldn't come, she too gave up. However, she didn't ask him to fill her in on the details. She most likely was going to ask Tifa about it later.

"That's over with…" Cloud said tiredly, putting away his phone.

"How did they take it?" Tifa asked.

"Pretty well." Cloud said, laughing a bit.

"Mm." Tifa continued to swing back and forth. The creaks of the swing filled in the silence. "Think we should go back now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Cloud stood and waited for Tifa. Along the way, he stood close to her for the road was dark. He also felt somewhat like her protector, being the male he was. Though, he wasn't sure what she'd say if he told her that, so he kept it to himself. When they neared their neighborhood, a group of teenagers their age were passing by. They all appeared to be seemingly innocent; nonetheless the group was quite big. Cloud took Tifa's hand and pulled her closer to him. In response, Tifa held his hand tight, and catching a glimpse of his smile, smiled in return. The girls in the group that passed by stared at them with adoration as the guys awkwardly walked by, trying not to catch eyesight.

When Cloud and Tifa were alone again, they continued to hold onto each other's hands. Tifa moved closer to him, and he completely felt the warmth of her body. He only had one week to spend with her, and this was just the beginning.


	15. I fear we'd hurt each other eventually

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_All right, one last update before I disappear to school. I actually didn't plan on this but because someone asked so nicely I just couldn't ignore the request. However, I have to say that this chapter will end at a horrible cliffhanger. Hehehe. Well, until fate brings us together again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**  
_I fear we'd hurt each other eventually_

Cloud didn't know how early or late he woke up the next morning. His room, or rather, the room that was once his, was cold and empty. There was no clock in sight, so the time was unknown. But judging by the light outside, it was probably quite late. Cloud jumped out of bed and got dressed. When he went downstairs his mother was already done with breakfast.

"Oh! You're up." She said, smiling happily. "I was just about to wake you."

"You should've woken me up earlier." Cloud scratched his head and took a seat at the table.

"But you were sleeping so soundly! It didn't seem right." His mother looked at him. For the first time, Cloud was aware of the slight wrinkles forming in her young face. "It's been so long since I've prepared breakfast for two people."

"I miss your cooking a lot." Cloud smiled.

"And I believe that."

Their conversation was pleasant and calm. It brought back so many nostalgic memories. It must've been much harder for his mother though, so he kept on smiling. She must've been thinking the same, for she smiled as much as he did. However, she didn't look lonely when she smiled. It was real.

"Any plans for today?" She asked when they were cleaning up.

"I'm going to help Tifa and her father out today."

"Mm. Have fun. I'll be here when you need me."

"All right."

Cloud walked down the street to Tifa's house. He didn't even have to knock on the door. Tifa was already waiting for him and had opened the door before he could get to it. "That was quick." Cloud said, smiling.

"I saw you from my window upstairs."

"Spying much?"

"Not all the time." She laughed.

They entered the living room. As they entered Cloud was greeted by the various family photos of the house and the piano sitting quietly in the living room. Tifa excused herself for a moment and Cloud wandered to the piano, pressing his fingers against the keys. The familiar sound brought back feelings of the day when he saw Tifa play the piano for the first time. Strange how he never knew she had such talent.

"Ah, Cloud." Came the voice of Tifa's father. He walked in and took a seat on the sofa. "I was wondering why Tifa was so happy this morning. You were coming over! Haha."

"Yes, sir." Cloud said. "I hope I'm not troubling you."

"Oh! No trouble at all." The man said laughing.

"How have you been?" Cloud asked.

"Heh, you're asking about my health?"

Cloud nodded.

"Well, I've been feeling a bit out of it at times, but don't worry. Everything is going along just fine."

"Glad to hear it."

Tifa reappeared holding a tray in her arms. She had prepared three cups of steaming hot chocolate for the three of them. She placed the tray on the table and handed the cups to her father and Cloud before herself. Cloud thought it was a bit ironic how he had drank hot chocolate when he was away, and here he was drinking the same steamy drink at a completely different area. No matter, it really did warm the soul.

"So, ready for some cleaning?" Tifa's father slapped his hands together. "Come on, no time to dilly dally!"

Shortly after their cups were empty, Cloud offered to wash the dishes while Tifa stood by as they talked. Once the cups were clean and placed away, Cloud followed Tifa into the garage. There were cardboard boxes everywhere. Apparently Tifa and her father had already taken the trouble of cleaning out some things on their own.

"The garage was getting filled up," explained Tifa. "So we decided to move some things upstairs to the storage room."

Cloud had no idea where to start. But Tifa threw a box into his arms and told him to follow her. With a box in her own hands, she led the way to the storage room. It wasn't far before they reached their destination. The storage was at the very end of the hallway, and it was rather cold. In the room were bookshelves and portraits. All over the ground were cardboard boxes that were closed tightly or wide open for anyone to look at. Tifa placed her box down and Cloud placed his down next to her.

"There's a lot of stuff here." Cloud commented, looking around.

"Yeah. My mother, she loved collecting things." Tifa stuffed her hand inside a box and pulled out an antique teddy bear. "When she died, there was no way for us to sell her things, so we kept them."

"I see."

Cloud and Tifa returned to the garage to grab more things. All the while, Tifa's father was busy packing things away. It was tedious moving back and forth, but with Tifa, it was worthwhile. The hours passed by quickly, and they were able to move most of the boxes upstairs. When it was nearing noon, Tifa decided they should take a break.

"We did good." Tifa said when they were relaxing in the living room. "We only have a little more left."

Cloud wiped his forehead. He was a bit exhausted, though he tried to hide it. Tifa saw right through him, "Tired?"

Cloud blushed and nodded. "A bit. I'm surprised. You don't look the least tired."

"But I am." Indeed, she appeared rather tired. Her cheeks were rosy red, and her breathing was fast and rapid unlike her normal usual breaths. "You're not giving up on me, are you?"

"Of course not!" Cloud stammered. "I'm not tired."

"Hehe." Tifa turned around and called, "Dad, I'm going to prepare some food. Why don't you take a break?"

"No way! I gotta do this!" her father called back. "No giving up!"

Tifa laughed. "Well, let's see what's available." She and Cloud headed over to the kitchen. She checked in the refrigerator. Her reaction troubled Cloud. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

"There's no food." Tifa laughed.

"O-oh?" Cloud felt relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

"Guess I'll have to go do some grocery shopping!" she said happily.

"Want me to go with you?"

"I'd love you to." Tifa smiled. Something about the word "love" made Cloud smile nervously. She continued, "But I need someone to stay here with father. Will you do that for me?"

"Um, sure." Cloud felt a little disappointed that he couldn't go with her, but she asked so nicely, how could he decline? "Don't buy too much."

"Heh, don't worry. I'm strong!" Tifa went to the garage to tell her father where she was heading off to before leaving. Cloud sadly waved goodbye as he watched her go by herself. He wondered if she too felt sad about being alone. Nonetheless, she had asked him to stay, and stay he will. He returned to the garage to do what he could to help, but some minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Now, who could that be?" Wondered Tifa's father.

Cloud went to greet whoever it was and nearly had a heart attack when he found out. "Z-zack?"

"Me!" Zack invited himself inside. "I can't believe you've been with Tifa this whole morning. And without telling me!"

"I _was_ going to see you and Aerith later, y'know?"

"Sure, sure." Zack sat on the couch in the living room. He smiled gently. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to _be_ back." Cloud sat down across from him.

"Can I be nosy and ask a question?"

"You're always nosy. Being polite would be too late."

"You're right." Zack sighed. It took him a while to ask, "Did you… come back for any special reason?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Zack stared at him, his serious demeanor showing through. "From the way things are going, she's not going to wait forever."

"…I know that."

"Then do something."

"It's harder than it seems." Cloud rubbed his face. "I don't know what I'll do if I tell her."

"Maybe," Zack paused. "She just wants to know anyway."

"What?"

"She just wants to know. You know?"

Though dense as he was, Cloud understood what Zack was trying to tell him. He thought for a moment, but suddenly Zack took his head under his arm and gave him a noogie. "Sheesh! You're always so caught up with the future that you can't do anything right in the present!" Zack laughed as Cloud tried to squirm free. "Just relax and everything will come to you."

"Let me go!" Cloud cried, trying to rip Zack's arm away from his neck. "This isn't the right way to relax!"

Before they could continue their little argument, there was a loud crash from the garage. They both immediately stopped and stared in the direction of the garage door. Cloud felt his heart beating rapidly. Zack's arm grew loose and he broke free, dashing to the garage. He yelled out, "Mr. Lockheart!" so many times, but no reply came. Zack followed after him. Cloud felt his breath catch at his throat when he saw Mr. Lockheart unconscious on the ground, buried beneath a pile of broken antiques and cardboard boxes.

"Mr. Lockheart…!" Zack regained his senses first and ran to the man's side, removing anything heavy off of him. Once Cloud snapped out of his racing thoughts, he raced to help Tifa's father sit up. He called him many times. Though he was breathing, he made no other signs of life.

"What…?"

Cloud's heart pounded. He couldn't imagine how worse things were going to get. Turning in the direction of the garage door, he saw Tifa. She stood there, hands to her mouth in shock. She dropped the grocery bags that had been clutched in her hands as tears poured down her cheeks. "Father…?"


	16. So who chose to be unable to do anything

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_I'm ba-ack! I bet you guys hated how I (cough/purposely/cough) ended the previous chapter, huh? Sorry. It was too hard to resist. Err, anyhow. Please don't be too mad, I've come back with an update. The drama will continue to play out from now on. Also, I'll probably be able to update at least once a week. Woohoo! I'm not completely gone!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**  
_So who chose to be unable to do anything?_

Cloud couldn't remember the last time he was in the hospital. The first few times were when he was a kid, others were when his mother had become sick. Coming back after so long was nerve racking, especially in the situation they were in. When Cloud found Tifa's father collapsed under the pile of rubble, his mind raced out of control. Mr. Lockheart had regained conscious, but then he suffered a mild heart attack. The doctors had said that as long as he got some rest, everything should be fine. However, it still did not ease the mood.

Tifa had not left her father's side since they had arrived. Aerith and Cloud's mother arrived shortly after they received a call from Zack. They both hurried inside Mr. Lockheart's room with Tifa. Zack sat outside with Cloud.

"Aren't you going to go see him?" Zack asked Cloud.

"…I will." Cloud stared at the palm of his hands.

"Everything will be all right." Zack placed a reassuring hand on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud wasn't sure if he was talking about the health of Tifa's father or something else. Nonetheless, it left Cloud feeling no better than before. Zack stood and entered Mr. Lockheart's room with everyone else. Cloud didn't know how long he waited, but all the while he felt a huge weight of burden and disappointment. He was only brought back to reality when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked up to see Aerith standing in front of him. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look upset either.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She said gently. "You should go see him." She turned away with Zack following after her. Cloud's mother also left with them after urging Cloud to talk to Tifa. Once they had disappeared around the hallway, Cloud took a deep breath and stood up. He approached the closed door of Mr. Lockheart's room. Tifa certainly was in there, possibly holding her father's hand… and possibly wanting to be alone. Cloud pressed down on the doorknob. The door creaked slightly as it opened. Stepping in, Cloud could see Tifa sitting in a chair beside her father, holding his hand. She didn't look up to see who had just walked in, nor did she show any interest in knowing who it was at all. Her father was sleeping soundly on his bed, breathing quietly. Yet it seemed he too was grasping tightly onto Tifa's hand.

Without uttering a word, Cloud pulled a chair and took a seat beside Tifa. She glanced in his direction but still said nothing. The silence was becoming too unbearable for Cloud. All he could think of to say was something he wished he never had to.

"Tifa, I'm sorry." He said quietly. Though it was clear that she heard his words, she said nothing. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't say anything." Came Tifa's voice, quiet and emotional. "…Don't say anything."

"Tifa…" Cloud didn't know what to do in such a situation. Comfort her? Apologize? Do as she asked? Whatever it was, he didn't know. But one thing was certain. Whether it was against her wishes or not, she was still listening. "Tifa, look at me."

A bit to his surprise, she looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks red. She said, "If we're going to talk, let's talk outside." Cloud obeyed and went outside first. Shortly after, Tifa appeared. She waited for him to talk. Her arm's weren't folded, she wasn't leaning on one leg but both, and she was looking straight into his eyes. Cloud didn't know how to start when she was looking at him with such independence.

"What is it?" she finally asked.

"…I'm sorry." Cloud felt pathetic for apologizing again. But he wanted her to understand.

"Don't say that. Don't apologize. It won't do any good." She told him. "I'm not blaming anyone for what happened. Apologizing to me won't change anything."

"Your eyes say otherwise."

"It's true that I'm upset." Tifa stared at the ground. "But I was taught not to hold grudges. And it seems… that no matter how hard I try to hold one, it will eventually slip out of my grasp. This is but one of those moments when it will someday slip away."

Cloud was taken aback. He asked slowly, "Do you… hate me?"

She returned her sad gaze onto him. "No. That's something that won't happen no matter what happens." Her eyes began to fill with tears again. She brought a hand to her cheeks to wipe them. Turning away, she said, "That's all." Cloud felt his heart beating in desperation. He reached a hand out and gently took hold of her arm.

"Tifa!" he tried to stop her. Though he didn't know what he would say to her at all, he felt that if he let her go it would've been the beginning of a downfall. But Tifa was being less cooperative. She turned to face him with her tear-streaked face and said harshly, "Please! Just… let me be alone!"

It was the first time Cloud had seen Tifa look so upset. His hands felt weak, and he let her go. Without a second look back, Tifa disappeared into her father's room. He stood outside, disappointment and anger chewing at him for being unable to do anything. There was a strong impulse for him to push the door open and demand to talk to her, but when he stood close enough to the door, he heard Tifa crying silently on the other side.

Such a sound broke his heart.

Dragging his heavy feet behind him, he left the hospital. With no ride home, he walked along the sidewalk without bothering to get a taxi. His thoughts kept him busy the entire walk home that he soon found himself nearing his neighborhood by no time. As he trudged along silently, he noticed Zack and Aerith sitting on the front porch of his house. They appeared to be waiting for someone, apparently him. Aerith waved a friendly hello, and Cloud waved back without much effort. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Welcome home." Zack said with a big smile. His voice lacked the usual enthusiasm, but he still tried to smile even during times like this.

"How are you feeling?" Aerith asked.

"Like dirt." Cloud replied, taking a seat on the porch.

"Don't say that." Aerith frowned. "You did more than you could have. That should be enough."

"It sure doesn't feel like it."

"Tifa just needs some time alone. Besides, it's not like she's never gotten upset at me before."

"Was it over anything this serious?"

"No. But it could be worse." She smiled. Cloud wasn't sure if she was trying to help or was just throwing oil on him. Zack intervened asking, "What are you going to do now?"

"…I haven't thought about it." Then Cloud remembered what Tifa said. Her words echoed painfully in Cloud's mind. "I should leave."

"W-what?" Zack and Aerith screamed.

"Tifa needs to be alone. If I stay here, she'll just be troubled by my presence."

"I don't think that's what she wants." Aerith said. "You shouldn't come to conclusions like this."

"Are you stupid?" Zack was beginning to lose his cool. "It's because it's a time like this that you're needed here! You can't just go back!"

"Zack…" Aerith placed a hand on his shoulder. He calmed a bit, but his burning glare remained on Cloud. Aerith said, "Cloud, you can't leave."

"I don't know what to do anymore." Cloud stood and placed a hand on the knob of the front door. He turned it, and as the door opened he told them, "Let me be alone for a while." Though he heard them protesting he closed the door behind him and headed for his room. His mother quietly opened the door to his room minutes later to check on him. She sat on the bed beside him where he lay.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" she said, bringing up a light topic.

"Yeah." Cloud said simply.

"I just got a call from Aerith."

"…Did you?"

"She said that you were leaving again."

Silence. Cloud turned over on his bed so he would be facing the wall. He felt his mother place a gentle hand on his head. It had been so long she rubbed his hair like she did when he was young. He felt horrible that she always had to live with his mistakes. But not once did she ever scold him. Lectures were another thing.

"…If you're going to leave, won't you please tell Tifa first?" his mother said sadly.

"She doesn't want to see me."

"That never stopped you." Her hand lifted away from his head and her weight lifted off the bed. Without saying another word, she left Cloud to ponder his thoughts. It seemed everyone was disappointed in him nowadays. No one was around to comfort him at all. Then again, Aerith and Zack had tried, but he pushed them away. After doing such a thing, they both probably didn't want to talk to him anymore. Especially Zack. He was rather upset.

Staring outside his window across the street, Tifa's house was lifeless and empty. It was a lonely feeling.

"_Maybe I should disappear for a while."_ Cloud thought, even though he knew the circumstances of doing so. He picked up his cell phone to call Zack and inform him. The phone rang for a long time before someone finally answered, "Hello?"

It was Aerith. "Where's Zack?" Cloud asked.

"He's right here." She said simply.

"Why do you have his cell phone?"

"Because he didn't want to answer."

"…I have to tell someone at least." Cloud sighed. "Tell everyone… especially Tifa, that I'm going back."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah."

"You disappoint me." Aerith spoke without any hesitation. "Of all people, I thought you would be the one to give Tifa unconditional support!"

"Sorry… that I didn't meet up to your expectations." Cloud said quietly. "Good-bye."

Before Aerith could protest, he hung up. His phone repeatedly rang, annoying him to the bitter end until he finally turned it off. He bid his mother farewell. With tears in her eyes she saw him off at the station, promising him that she'd always be his mother no matter what happens. With those words in mind, Cloud took off. A pain in his heart, he didn't know how long he was going to stay this time or whether he was coming back at all. When he boarded the train, he checked his cell phone. There were two messages left to him. After great hesitation, he dared listen to them.

"_Cloud!"_ screamed Zack loudly. _"You better come back! No matter what, you better come back!"_

The second message was from Aerith.

"_I'll tell Tifa… I'll tell her everything, so don't worry. Please, just come back!"_

End of messages.


	17. The rain will continue to fall for now

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_This chapter is a tad shorter than the others, sorry! I didn't expect it to be this short, really. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**  
_The rain will continue to fall for now_

It had been at least two weeks since Cloud left Tifa and the others. Cid was more than a bit surprised that he returned so early. Cloud never told him of what happened, but Cid was upset. He didn't lecture him though. He yelled at Cloud for about two minutes, his shortest time at the least, and then left Cloud to be alone. He never pushed the subject. Cloud liked how Cid respected his personal life, but sometimes he wished Cid would be nosy and ask. Shera never asked, but she often told him that if he needed to talk about anything, she'd listen. He couldn't tell her though. She appeared to be a woman who carried her burdens secretively. Putting his weight on hers would be too much.

During those two weeks, Cloud never received a phone call from Zack, Aerith, or Tifa. The only one who called was his mother. He asked her how Tifa's father was doing, and his mother told him that he was already up and about. Though because of what happened, he's been forced to give up his usual routines. His mother also told him that Tifa's father was a bit unhappy when he heard that he had gone away again. Cloud felt bad and selfish. He didn't know how he would be able to face Tifa's father again.

Days passed, and today was but one of those days when Cloud awoke to the sound of his alarm clock for work. Lately, it's become a habit for him to check his cell phone for messages. It's been two weeks; he had no idea why he bothered. Yet he couldn't just stop staring at it. After getting ready for work and his cell phone was safely placed in his pocket, he walked to Cid's bar.

"Hello, Cloud." Shera greeted him with her usual smile. "On time as always."

Cloud simply nodded and headed to the back where the other workers were. They greeted him as usual, but lately they were a bit distant. Cloud knew that they were gossiping amongst each other about Cloud's early return. Though they acted as if everything was going along as normal, Cloud always sensed a feeling of unease. He hated that.

One evening when Cid's bar had closed and everyone had left, Cloud stayed behind. He just wanted to be alone. Though that was an easy goal to accomplish since all he had to do was walk back to his apartment, but the stillness there wasn't very comforting. At least when he was at Cid's bar, he could enjoy being alone along with the company of Cid and Shera. Though he never listened to what they were saying, just hearing their voices was enough. Cid also never forced him to leave. The first couple of days he complained of course, but afterwards it seemed he just gave up. However, Shera told Cloud, "Cid really is worried about you. Please don't be upset at him."

Tonight was one of those nights when Cloud spent the evening at the bar. He was helping them rearrange some things in the back so it would be more organized. However, Shera was sitting out and could only help move things that were light.

"Shera, are you all right?" Cloud asked her. She usually helped out whether Cid liked it or not.

"Yes, I'm completely fine." She smiled.

"Cloud, shut up and get to work!" Cid yelled from behind a stack of boxes.

"All right, all right…"

When everything was done and over with, Cloud decided to take off for the night.

"Leavin' so soon?" Cid said when he saw Cloud getting ready to leave.

"Yeah." Cloud replied. "Need to clear my head."

"Well, have fun." Cid laughed. He appeared to love tormenting Cloud.

"Good night, Cloud." Shera said. At least she knew the right things to say.

Minutes after Cloud shut the door behind him and walked home, it began raining. His troubles weeks earlier still hung on his shoulders like a heavy boulder. He needed some motivation to work something out. But when he remembered Tifa saying that she wanted to be left alone, it made him lose his will to even see her. His mind reeled round and round, making him feel dizzy from thinking too much. But as he approached the main entrance to his apartment building, he saw someone standing out front. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, unable to make out who it was. It wasn't until he drew nearer when he recognized that it was a girl. Her light brown hair seemed to glow in the dark, and her bright green eyes look awfully familiar…

Cloud gulped. "Aerith?"

"You didn't come back." She said it so coldly. Her eyes didn't carry their usual gentleness either. She was seriously angry. "We're all waiting for you."

"…I'm sorry."

"If you are, why don't you come back?" her eyes already were sparkling with tears. "Your mother's waiting, Tifa's father is waiting, Zack and I are waiting. And Tifa, she's waiting too!"

"Tifa… she said she wanted to be alone."

"Do you honestly believe that meant she wanted you to leave?"

"No. But if I had stayed, it would have troubled her."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Aerith cried.

"That I'm leaving her…? Yeah." Those words left Cloud's mouth with a bad aftertaste. He really didn't want to say anymore. Aerith stood there, hurt slapped all over her face. Though her tears were sliding down her face, she didn't wipe them, nor did her voice shake when she spoke, "How can you say that so easily?"

"I can't ever say anything easily." Cloud paused. "But I speak the truth."

"Well, you're lucky." Aerith said. "Unlike most, Tifa tolerates the truth. She's the kind of person who listens before judging, smiles when she's hurt and values truth over lies."

She gave him a cold look. "Maybe you should have told her 'the truth' before you decided to leave her. It would've saved us all this trouble."

Cloud was taken aback. She wasn't the same Aerith he knew anymore. He felt like he was talking to a completely stranger. "If that's all you came here for, why did you come to fetch me?"

"Because Zack wouldn't come."

Cloud felt his heart drop. He had completely forgotten about Zack…

"He's lost hope in you, Cloud." Aerith told him. "But I didn't, so I came to prove him wrong."

She looked into his eyes. "But I only proved myself wrong."

Cloud watched her as she ran past him. Her tears trailed off behind her, but Cloud assumed it was just the rain. He dared turn around to see where she had gone, but she was already out of his sight. He wondered when she arrived and how long she had waited only to be again disappointed by the results. In a daze, he walked into his apartment room. His cell phone was on his dresser next to his bed. He grabbed it without thinking and checked its screen.

2 New Messages 

One was a voice message left to him by his mother. The other was a message with a picture attached to it, sent by an unknown number. He checked his mother's message first. It was the usual message she always said, but it was enough to ease a bit of the pain he was feeling at the moment. Tapping the buttons on his cell phone, he opened up the next message. When he saw the picture that was attached to the message he nearly dropped his phone.

In big bolded letters above the image, there were three words: **WE MISS YOU!**

Beneath the short message was an image of the whole gang. Zack, Aerith, and Tifa were zoomed in on the photo. All of them were smiling. However, there was an empty space. It seemed there was enough room for another face to fit in it, but there was none. Cloud stared sadly at the photo. He knew this image was only recently taken, because though they were smiling, they all looked rather lonely.

Cloud read the message again. He could clearly hear each one of them screaming, "We miss you!"

He closed his cell phone and held it close to him. "Yeah… I know… I know…"


	18. Puddles can't be avoided

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Would you all kill me if I told you there are only two more chapters left after this one? That's right, it's nearing the end. I wonder what will happen? Hmm… grins Um, on happier news, this is one of my longer chapters. Enjoy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**  
_Puddles can't be avoided_

Cloud awoke to another rainy day by a repetitive beeping sound. The first thing he felt other than the warmth of his blankets was the smooth surface of his cell phone. He was holding it in his hands, and it was flipped open. It seemed he had fallen asleep while staring at the picture that was anonymously sent to him. The cell phone batteries were nearly dead, which was the source of the irritating beeps. It wasn't going to be much use if Cloud didn't charge it, so he plugged in the necessary cords and placed it on his dresser. Once he took a good stretch, he got up to wash his face. Though he had no work that day, he decided to head over to Cid's bar. Cloud put on some warm clothes before he left his cell phone to charge by itself.

The streets seemed less busy than usual. Or was it just that Cloud was finally paying attention to his surroundings? Regardless, when Cloud studied what was around him, he felt a brief sense of relief.

_Is this how it feels… to move on?_ Cloud felt a singe of pain for feeling that way. In a daze, he continued on until he reached the bar. He pushed the doors open with ease and took a seat in the corner. Shera noticed him walking in, and hurried over to him.

"You okay?" she asked, smiling as usual.

"I'm fine." Cloud sighed. "I just needed… some comfort."

"Well, you can stay for as long as you want."

"Thanks."

"Anything to drink?"

"The usual would be good."

"Coming right up."

Shera quickly retrieved hot chocolate for Cloud and left him alone in his little corner. He sipped his drink quietly. The bar was awfully quiet—Cid must've gone out somewhere. Cloud lamented that he didn't bring along his cell phone. But all was done, so he continued wasting his unwanted time in the bar. Shera would come over to at times for a light talk, but then she would disappear again to the needs of her customers.

Though in the company of others, when he stopped the sound of everything else he could hear the rain pounding against the glass.

_What am I doing here?_ Cloud wondered. _I'm not supposed to be here…_

"Hey, Cloud!" came Cid's voice.

Cloud looked up to see Cid walking towards him. "Someone's looking for you outside."

"Who?"

"See for yourself. Just don't give yourself a heart attack."

Cloud stood up and looked outside through the glass windows in search for a familiar face—assuming it was someone he knew, that is. However, he didn't have to look long before he found who was searching for him. He felt his heart thump loudly as he headed outside. Though it was raining, he could faintly smell the familiar scent that he loved so much.

_Tifa…_ How Cloud wished he could have said it aloud.

"Have you been well, Cloud?" Tifa asked, emotionless. She was holding a red umbrella with both hands. She looked as if she were protecting herself.

Cloud turned away and rubbed his neck, unsure of how to answer her.

"…I'm sorry for visiting so suddenly."

"Th-that's not what I'm worried about." Cloud said quickly.

"I'm not here… to talk about anything."

Cloud looked at her, an unexplainable pain filled him. "Then why…?"

"…To see you."

"O-oh…" Cloud didn't know if he was supposed to feel happy, relieved, or… anything else. He had some mixed feelings at the moment. They stood there for a moment, then Tifa approached him. She stopped in front of him, and held the umbrella up over his head, also sheltering him from the rain.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry off." She said quietly.

Cloud chuckled sadly. "You're worried about that at a time like this?"

Tifa appeared to be blushing, but it was hard to tell since she was looking down. "Things… haven't changed then, have they?"

"…Guess not."

---

They walked together to Cloud's apartment. When Cloud unlocked the door to his room, he invited Tifa to make herself comfortable while he went to get himself changed and dried up. She sat in the living room, looking around at Cloud's rather bland apartment. In the corner of the room, she noticed his suitcase was unzipped and laid out on the floor as if he was just packing. It seemed… he never knew how to make up his mind.

"Sorry for the wait." Cloud emerged from his bedroom looking dried and tidy. His hair of course was still a bit wet. He walked into the kitchen asking, "Want anything to drink?"

"Sure."

Cloud prepared the drinks and served it them. Tifa stared into her mug, then asked, "You seem to like hot chocolate."

"Oh," Cloud scratched his head. "Drinking it helps calm me down. I've done it so much that it's become natural to me."

"I see." Tifa sipped her cup. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

Tifa's eyes drifted towards the coat hanger in the living room. Hanging on one of the hangers was the black scarf Tifa had given Cloud months earlier. Tifa set her mug down. "I didn't think… you'd still have it."

"Of course I'd still have it."

"Not that it's just… I meant that I didn't think you'd have it out in the open like that."

"Well, I always put it there that way I don't have to go through the trouble of trying to find it. Besides, you were the one who gave it to me after all, so…" Cloud's voice trailed off. It was nice being able to talk to Tifa in person again, but it was still a bit uncomfortable to talk about past events. She caught on, and changed the subject. "You've been living here this whole time?"

"Yeah. It's not much, but it's comfortable."

"Mm." She took a look around again. There was an urge in her to suggest how to dress up the place, but she kept it in and said nothing. It wasn't her place to say such things. At least, that's how she felt about it now. "Is it okay if…you show me around town?"

"U-um, sure." Cloud was surprised that she'd ask him that. "As long as you don't mind having to walk in the rain."

"Of course not."

They pulled on their coats and umbrellas before braving the rain again. They each brought their own umbrellas. Though this wasn't the first time they each had their own umbrellas, at a time like this Cloud realized the distance that had grown between them when he saw her walking in the rain with no one by her side to hold the umbrella for her. Pushing the thought from his mind, he led the way around the neighborhood showing her various bargain shops, candy shops and even toy stores. Whenever they would begin to feel comfortable within the other's presence, a moment later they would remember the awkwardness from before and they'd keep their distance.

It was probably a way of protecting one another's feelings.

"It's getting pretty dark." Cloud said looking at the sky.

"You're right." Tifa did the same. "What do we do?"

"Let's head to my work place." Cloud suggested.

They made a few turns here and there and soon came upon Cid's bar. It was already empty, so Cloud guessed Cid closed up early. Tifa peeked through. "There's no one inside."

"They're probably in the back." Cloud pushed the doors open.

"Is it okay to just drop in like this?"

"Sure. I do it all the time."

They both walked into the quiet bar. It didn't seem like there was anyone around. Cloud said, "I'm going to check the back. Wait here." Though he felt uneasy about leaving her alone, she simply smiled and said she'd wait for him at the counter. Checking the kitchen, Cloud saw Shera washing the dishes. When she noticed Cloud coming in, her eyes widened. "This is a surprise. I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Huh?" Cloud was confused.

"Cid told me that this pretty lady came to see you." Shera smiled. "I thought you'd be too busy spending time with her to come back."

"Oh." Cloud blushed. "I-it's not what it seems."

"Is it?" Shera wiped her wet hands with a dry towel. "Maybe I should meet this girl for myself?"

"Um… I'd rather you not…" Cloud tried not to sound too impolite.

Shera laughed. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but Cid's already out there."

"W-what?" Cloud was about ready to jump out the door. He didn't want Cid exaggerating his complaints to Tifa. That was the worst thing he could do! However, Shera calmed him with her soothing voice.

"Cloud, instead of bursting in and making a scene," she said. "Why not stand on the side lines and hear what they say?"

Cloud squinted at her suspiciously. "You mean eavesdrop?"

"Exactly."

"I didn't know you were such a devil woman."

"Everyone has their moment." Shera said with a bright smile. Cloud laughed and decided to take her suggestion. But before he sneaked out, he noticed Shera made no move to follow.

"Not going to join in?" he asked.

Shera shook her head saying, "This is a problem between you kids. Go on."

Quietly, Cloud slipped open ajar the door that led to the bar. Peeking through the slight crack, he could see Cid sitting on his stool talking to Tifa. As usual on nights like this, he was sitting in his dark little corner so that his face was obscured in the shadows. Focusing his attention solely on them, Cloud listened intently on their conversation.

"…So," started Cid. "You're the famous girl that I've been hearing about from Cloud."

"Cloud's told you about me?" Tifa sounded surprised.

"Yup. He never mentioned your name once, but he did give millions of hints that he had his heart stolen."

"Ah… did he?" Tifa giggled. "I'm not sure if that's the case, but he surely must've been quite homesick."

"Anyway, I didn't get to introduce myself yet. I'm Cid Highwind, owner of this bar."

"My name is Tifa Lockheart. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tifa bowed her head politely. "And thank you… for always taking care of Cloud."

"Mm." Cid stroked his chin. "You're a good person."

"Thank you. But I don't think I should accept your compliment."

"Why not?"

"I'm sure… that during the time when Cloud was supposed to come back home for one week, he only stayed for one night… and left the next day."

"Oh, that." Cid grunted. "I don't know what happened, but that kid's hopeless."

"The day he left… I said some awful things to him."

Cloud stared at her sad face through the gap of the slightly opened door. Her hands were clasped in her lap and she was staring at the counter.

"I felt so horrible… I just wanted to tell him that there was nothing to worry about. But I couldn't even say that… and suddenly after he left, I was told that he went back."

"Then why waste time on him?" Cid asked rather bluntly. His voice was emotionless and cold. It was hard to tell how he was feeling.

"Spending time with him is not a waste." Tifa said firmly. "Please, don't say that."

A warm feeling rose in Cloud's chest. Hearing her defend him like that was rather… pleasant.

"Just wondering what it was that you saw in someone like him." Cid stood up from his stool. For a moment, Cloud thought he saw Cid's gaze fall upon him, but a second later he was looking elsewhere. "Are you leaving soon?"

"Yes, I'm actually supposed to be leaving now."

Cloud burst into the room in a frantic yelling, "Your train's leaving now?"

Tifa stared at him, blinking. "Where were you all this time?"

"Uh, um…" Cloud felt his face rush with red. He pointed towards the kitchen. "I was… in the back…"

"Oh, really?" Tifa smiled. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

She grabbed her bags and belongings. "It was nice talking to you, Cid."

"Mm." Cid scratched his head. "Before you leave, make sure to teach Cloud some manners."

"Eh?" Tifa looked at Cid to Cloud, wondering if there was something she missed.

"Ah, it's nothing." Cloud said quickly. "I'll go with you to the train station."

"Is that all right?"

"Of course."

"Well then," Tifa turned to Cid. "Goodbye."

Cid watched the two walk out of the bar together. As if from nowhere, Shera appeared at his side smiling. "What do you think?"

"That Tifa, she knows what she talks about. She'll be good to him."

"Cloud is a bit stubborn when it comes to his feelings, isn't he?"

"Heh," Cid chuckled. "Kids."

---

Cloud and Tifa took a taxi to the station. When they arrived, the sky was thick with darkness. However, a full moon penetrated the darkness along with the streetlights that lit up every night. Cloud escorted Tifa inside and waited with her. He felt his inside gouge and feel light, in a way that he couldn't stand it. Was this how she felt the day he left? He didn't know, and didn't want to ask. As expected, Tifa's train soon made its stop.

"I guess… I'll be going now." All she brought along with her was her purse and a bento box. She obviously had no plans to stay any longer than needed.

"Tifa…" Cloud said her name softly so only she could hear.

"What is it?" she looked up at him curiously.

"I…" _I missed you so much. Don't go._ But the words wouldn't slip out.

"Cloud," Tifa unexpectedly raised a warm hand to the side of his face. "I have to go now."

"But…"

"Cloud, please." Her eyes were sad and lonely, as was her voice. "Please bear with it… if we want to make it work."

Cloud stared at her. A sad smile crossed Tifa's face. "You said that to me once, didn't you?"

_I did._ Cloud thought. He felt Tifa's warm hand leave his face, and he watched as she walked away into her train. Before the doors closed, she smiled reassuringly at him—then the doors closed. As the train moved away, he saw her lips moving.

"_Good-bye."_


	19. But the clouds are drifting

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_This chapter will take place from Tifa's point of view. It builds up suspense! This is the chapter I've wanted to write the most since the story started, so I'm surprised that I've gotten so far. I was also a bit reluctant on using those three-little-words… On another note, I've made a video just for this story. You can get the link to it in my profile. Thank you all. Only one more chapter left after this one!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**  
_But the clouds are drifting_

Tifa found herself spacing out in her thoughts. Before she had departed from Cloud, he looked so desperate, so sad. That look of longing in his face haunted her. He looked as if there were something he wanted to say, but the words didn't come out at all. When she boarded the train and watched as he grew smaller and smaller in the distance, she truly did feel her heart break. And by the look on Cloud's face, his was breaking too.

"…Tifa?" Aerith's voice awoke Tifa from her drowning thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

The two girls were sitting in what looked like an empty bar. The colors of the counter and tables were a rich brown and the furnishing looked quite comfortable. Tifa sighed, though not depressingly. Aerith gave her an understanding look and decided to change the topic to a brighter mood.

"I can't believe you finally bought the place." Aerith said, glancing around.

"Yeah, it was all worth it." Tifa slid her hand across the table's smooth surface.

"How long will it take before you finally open up?"

"Once I get organized."

"Hmm. Gonna take a while?"

"Maybe."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

Tifa chuckled. "Still undecided."

At that moment, Zack walked in. The bells on the door chimed quietly as it closed. Zack smiled and automatically sat down beside Aerith. They exchanged a quick glance of acknowledgement before Zack asked Tifa, "Everything okay?"

"Mm. Fine."

"Well then, want to come with me and Aerith? We're going to find someplace to eat."

"Ah, no. That's all right."

"Huh? Well, okay." Without protesting, Zack stood from the table with Aerith beside him. Lately he was being more cooperative than ever. Perhaps he was growing up a little, or maybe this was just his inner character taking over to cover up how depressed he was really feeling. "We'll see you later then."

Tifa smiled and waved as they walked out of the store together. Though her heart was so full of other things, she hoped that Aerith would settle her issues with Zack soon. The thought was shaken off her mind when she decided to make herself a warm drink. In the kitchen were already a few ingredients she had bought. They hadn't been opened yet because she wanted them to be served fresh when her bar opened. However, there was already a bag that had been opened the day earlier.

She wondered what she should prepare for herself. Coffee… or hot chocolate?

"…Guess I'm not feeling up for a drink anymore." She mumbled, placing the bags and cups away. She walked home, her umbrella tucked under her arm. It looked as if it were going to rain any moment so she had come prepared. However when she arrived home there hadn't been a single drop of rain at all. Perhaps the weather was just waiting for the right moment.

"I'm back." She said as she walked in through the front door. No reply. Her father must've gone out. The house was rather still and lifeless as she walked up the stairs to her room. At least when there was silence, she could concentrate. But at the moment she would've done anything to break it. Beside her bed was her clock. It read: _9:42 PM_. She sat down on the floor, leaning her back against her soft bed. Just as she closed her eyes to drift away, the house phone rang loudly. She jumped, startled, and reached over to answer.

"Hello?" she said. Through the phone she could hear the sound of rain. From where she was sitting, she could see rain pounding against the window. It had started to rain.

"Ah… Tifa?"

For a moment, time stood still. "Cloud?"

Silence. Then, "Yeah… it's me."

He sounded so forlorn. Anyone would of course, but it hurt Tifa.

"Are you all right?"

"…No." he answered. "I never will be."

"Don't say that…" Tifa didn't know if she was lying to herself or to Cloud. Either way, it was hurting them both.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry for everything." Cloud lamented.

"All you ever do is apologize." Tifa said softly. "…Please let me apologize this time."

"But… you didn't do anything."

"And that's exactly why I need to apologize." Tifa paused. "I… wish you were here. So that I can apologize the right way."

"…I _am_ here."

Tifa frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

Cloud's sad voice repeated, "Tifa, I'm here."

The sound of rain she had heard throughout the entire conversation grew louder. She jumped up and ran to the window. There in the cold rain stood Cloud looking up at her with that sad look of his. In his hand was his cell phone that was pressed to his ear. They stared at one another during a moment that seemed to take an eternity. Tifa felt the phone slip from her fingers. Her mind in a blank, she darted outside. She could barley feel the cold as she opened the front door. The rain poured down on her, but that didn't matter. She just wanted to reach Cloud, to scream at him, to comfort him, to love him.

"Cloud…!" she ran into his arms. Despite the rain, it felt so warm. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for everything!" She cried her heart out, apologizing for all that happened. But Cloud simply held her close to him, firmly but gently. His face was so wet with rain that Tifa couldn't tell if he was crying or not. If he wasn't, then she'll cry for him. He was, they were crying together.

"Tifa," Cloud said her name softly. "…Did you know I miss you?"

Eyes closed, Tifa listened intently. The rain seemed to have muted, and all she heard was Cloud's warm voice.

"Oh god, I missed you."

"Me too… I missed you too!"

Cloud held her face with his hands and whispered, "Tifa… I love you."

He drew closer until their lips met. It was their moment of bliss. How long they both have waited for this. If they had told each other their true feelings from the beginning… what events would have turned out different? Regardless, Tifa was happy. She was with Cloud now… her 7th heaven.


	20. As though to remove the somber doubts

**Story Title: **_After the Rain  
_**Rating: **_K  
_**Genre: **_Romance and Drama  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters appearing in this fanfiction.  
_**A/N: **_Here it is, the much-awaited final chapter. I apologize for taking so long! I didn't want the ending to support so it took a lot of thinking. I want to thank everyone who was with me from the beginning, to the newcomers who stuck around, and to everyone who read this story. If it weren't for you, this story probably would have failed. Also, I'm glad that I myself didn't let schoolwork hinder the story's progress. This was, after all my longest story so far. I'm sad that it's ending but alas, every story has an ending. Auron speaks! Again, thank you and I hope you enjoyed your time. Well, until fate brings us together again…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20**  
_As though to remove the somber doubts, look…_

The apartment room where Cloud once dwelled was empty. His things were packed and gone. It seemed as if the room had been lifeless for a long time when he only recently left… to go home. When Cloud told Cid and Shera that he was returning home permanently, they both seemed rather sad. Shera gave him words of encouragement but Cid nearly grunted and told him not to show his face there again—just his way of saying that he'll miss him.

Before he boarded the train, Shera told Cloud, "The three of us will be waiting."

Cloud raised an eyebrow, confused. "Three?"

"Well, me, Cid, and…" Shera placed a hand on her stomach. "This little one, here."

"Ah…" _Of course._

"I'll come back to visit someday." Cloud smiled.

"Oh, I better be dead when you come back." Cid murmured.

"I'll be back before that happens then." Cloud said, amused by Cid's complicated emotions. He bid them both goodbye and boarded the train. When he watched their figures grow smaller in the distance, he felt like he was saying goodbye to a second family. He surely will miss them.

Hours passed as the train traveled from station to station. Cloud felt himself falling asleep—and in his dream he felt many emotions. He saw endless months of rainy weather bringing pain and happiness. The visions within the dream broke his heart but also made it skip a beat. Familiar faces flooded his resting mind, all of which were smiling as if they were proud of him. One face he longed to see was the brightest. She had long raven hair and dark eyes, all accompanied with a warm smile. That was when the rain stopped, and in the sky was a rainbow.

Cloud awoke. It was his stop. Gathering his things, Cloud stepped off the train and went out into the station. He looked around for a face, just one familiar face. His heart pounded faster when his blue eyes met with Tifa's dark eyes. In a flash, she was in his arms. Immediately, he felt his shirt getting wet.

"…Why are you crying?" He gently wiped her face.

"I was afraid… that you wouldn't be coming back."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?"

Tifa nodded slightly. "Mm. You are."

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Cloud and Tifa broke from their embrace. Zack, Aerith, and of course Cloud's mother and Tifa's father were there, watching the whole scene with loving eyes. Zack said, "Is it my turn yet?"

Cloud and Tifa laughed, a bit embarrassed.

"You're back." Said Cloud's mother, giving him a quick hug.

"I'm back." Cloud never noticed how young his mother's weary eyes looked when she smiled.

Tifa's father and Cloud exchanged glances, a secret message of understanding. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to see you're doing well." Cloud replied.

"Cloud," Aerith approached him, her green eyes lighting up happily with tears. "Thing's weren't the same without you."

"I realized that, though it was a little too late." Cloud smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't forget about me." Zack slapped Cloud's back. "Your best friend missed you too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Cloud held out a fist.

"Heh, you never change, do you?" Zack's fist met Cloud's—a friendly gesture between them.

Cloud looked amongst the faces of the people who came to welcome him back—how fortunate he was to have such loving people in his life. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"Welcome home." Tifa said, the sound of her voice ringing sweetly in Cloud's ears.

He smiled. "I'm home."

---

_Ring… Ring… 'Your call has been forwarded to voice mail…'_

"…Cid? It's me, Cloud. Sorry that I haven't kept in touch for a while, but I got your voice message yesterday. How is Shera? Tifa and I will be coming to visit you guys soon. She can't wait to see the baby. Oh, and to answer your question, Tifa and I moved out together four months ago. She's working at her bar, 7th Heaven. As for me, I'm doing an all-around job. My friends, Zack and Aerith, are going to be living with each other for a while too. They finally managed to get their relationship on track. Zack's having the best of his time with her and she seems happy too, so I'm glad that they settled everything. And if it's okay, can I they come along when Tifa and I visit? They really want to see the baby too. Don't worry; you don't have to let Zack hold the baby. And also… I hope you guys are doing okay. Knowing you though, there's probably nothing to worry about…Well, that's all. Tifa and I are looking forward to seeing you guys again. Until then, take care… uh, and I wanted to ask something, don't tell Tifa though but… what's it like being a father…?"


End file.
